Face me!
by Red Crescent
Summary: Chichi as the last earthling alive gets kidnapped by the Sayajins only to find herself in various situations worse than the other. Only way:Fight. At her side:Kakarott. The only person she learns to trust again - and even love! Chapter 13 out! Now!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_When I was little, my father trained me almost every day so that I was able to be strong. To be able to protect myself from any harm. To be a fighter at heart. And anything he said to me was a word like out of the bible. __He had been my bible._

_As I watched the night, small tears formed in my eyes and clung to my face like ink. I couldn't forgive myself for letting everyone behind. I couldn't forgive myself for being unable to protect the most precious person to me._

_My bible was shattered into pieces on my nineteenth birthday, as an unknown force came upon the earth and tried to kill everyone, right before my eyes. And all I could do was simply watch._

_I was weak. _

_I couldn't protect myself. _

_I lost the fight._

_I cuddled myself into the nearest corner as loud voices came to my ear, screaming things I couldn't understand. I didn't know why they took me. I didn't know why I was alive at all. The only thing I knew was the hole in my body once my heart was placed. I stared out into the darkness before me, remembering every detail, as my brain pictured the massacre before my very eyes, like a brand new camera. The only colour it was showing was red, like a river of blood, hypnotizing my body as I rocked it back and forth. _

_My memories took all of my senses, as I still could hear the screams of my people shouting._

_Rage overcame my body, as I pictured their faces with their bloodthirsty look, and their dirty hands, as they shoot energy balls out of them and slaughtered all human beings mercilessly and splattered them in little pieces over the blue planet. The air was polluted by a thick wave of bitter tasting iron as they approached me. _

_I was the only one alive. I was the last one out of my race._

_I was all alone._

_And I was ready to face doom and fight them with all I got. But they were stronger than me. Besides, I was alone and they were three. I didn't stand a chance. As they hovered above my powerless form I waited for the final blow. I was ready for death._

_But it never came as I imagined it._

_I just whished they would have killed me along with my world. _

_The earth was gone. My father was gone. My life was gone._

_And now, my soul desired __revenge until my body took its last breath it needed to exist._

_My eyes darted to the door, as it was slowly opened. A dark male figure stood before me, his hair going up like frozen fire. I could feel he was strong. I could feel he was a killer. And I could feel that he was greatly irritated by me._

_I was clearly an eyesore to him. He looked like he wanted me dead. And I just wished he would do it._

_He said something in a strange language. I couldn't understand anything and did the only thing I could do. I did nothing. My eyes pierced right trough his body, as I hoped he would just vanish if he didn't come to knock me out again. _

_I wanted to be alone. _

_I wanted to say goodbye to my old self. _

_I just needed enough time to train. I would kill the one responsible, as he killed my family along with my heart. _

_That's what I swore before the stranger grabbed my arm and junked me to my feet, shouting angry words in my face. As I still didn't respond he bit his lower lip in rage and smashed me to the nearest wall. The crash rung in my ear and I heard a few rips crack before I coughed up blood and looked with hatred in my eyes to the male. _

_I slowly past out as he stomped out of the small room, leaving me alone again._

_As the world became dark around me, I could feel the coldness from within me, filling me out with pure hate. That was the energy I needed. That was what I longed for._

_They would face me again._

_And they were going to lose this time._


	2. Chapter 1 New Situation

_New Situation – Chapter 1_

Vegeta was furious as he walked in the hallway of the ship. His power level kept increasing because of stress and everybody near him was making a big bow around him, perfectly aware of what their prince was capable of doing.

He growled at a group to make a move before he was able to rip their hearts out of their ribcage and squeeze them until every drop of blood was gambling itself in a puddle in front of their feet.

He successfully destroyed the planet called Earth as Freiza wanted him to. He even took the woman he wanted so badly. Why did he even do what this freak Freiza was telling him to?

Nobody should gave **him**, the prince of all sayajins, orders at all! And what was with this woman anyway? What should be special about her? She was just a useless woman!

He thought he could try to get some information about her by questioning her. But all he got was nothing! Instead she glared at him as if she could kill him with her stare only. He could feel that she was strong. She even appeared surprisingly inhuman to him. So there had to be something about her, which Freiza made interested in her. And if only Vegeta could have known what it was he could have used it against this stupid creature and blew him away, showing him just who the prince was!

Vegata was mad. Mad, that he couldn't do anything. Mad that his folk was tyrannized by Freiza. Mad that he didn't know how he could fight him.

He even was mad at himself, because he let out all his anger at this earthling girl and left her injured. If she died, not only he was dead but his nation as well.

He clenched his teeth as he entered his cabin seeing his best soldier and friend standing before him and changing in his armor. Kakarott was smiling at him, as he saw his friend approaching but soon looked startled as he noticed the bad mood around Vegeta.

"What's up?" He asked him with his eyebrows hooked together puzzled. "Did something happen?"

As Vegeta didn't answer but just shot eyearrows to Kakarott to silence him, he plunged himself on the sofa and growled in distress as he tried to figure out what to do. Kakarott stood beside him, his hands on his hips as he started to question him again. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Vegeta let out an angry breath before he turned his cold eyes to his friend.

"What does it concern you? Just do your job and leave me the fuck alone!" Vegeta shouted.

"If you want me to leave you, just say what your problem is!" Kakarott shouted back.

"You want to know what's wrong with me? You really want to know? Now listen, you dumbass! I'm fucked off by those stupid missions! I'm fucked off with this ship! And I'm fucked off with being weak! You don't know anything, so don't try to understand me!"

Kakarott was stunned. This was the first time that Vegeta lost his composer in front of anybody like this. Normally he would just increase his Ki but now he was….emotional.

Now that was something new, Kakarott thought.

As he watched Vegeta slowly calm down he just sighed in his head and wished his best friend would show his emotions sometimes more often.

He himself had no problems showing them. He learned to be emotional. He knew affection, he knew despair, he knew sadness and even mercy, which was hard to show in front of the others. He didn't like blowing up planets either as he took every possible life in universe. Every time a mission was accomplished he wished to be alone and prayed for the lives he had taken. The guilt in his heart was as big as his hatred towards the one responsible for all.

'Freiza' He thought darkly.

Kakarott was pulled back from his thoughts, as he heard Vegeta mumble something incoherent.

"What?" He asked frowning.

"I said you should go to the girl. She is injured, and I don't want anybody I don't trust to treat her. So you go and look after her." Vegeta said annoyed.

Kakarott grinned. Vegeta could be such a showoff but in reality he had a good heart – well, somewhere deep down.

"And leave me for once alone!" He added shouting while Kakarott left the cabin and walked to the young girl.

Yeah, somewhere deep down he surely had a good heart.

***

_My head hurt like hell as I woke up and found myself in a different room. I knew something was wrong. It felt as if I was looking up to the sky and the only thing I could see were my feet. Something felt just terribly wrong. My body ached as I tried to move. After a while I was able to sit and noticed the bandages around my torso under the blanket._

"_Just who did that to me?" I asked aloud as I looked at my black bruises which were clearly showing under the bandages. I was badly injured, that I could figure out. _

_I lifted my head as I analyzed the room. The bed I was in was quite big for a prisoner like me, I thought astonished as I saw that the room itself seemed much too spacious for a cell. I pulled my feet over the edge of the bed and sat in silence as I tried to stretch my toes and wiggled them to test my agility as any other part of my body was unable to show me anything. _

_I tried to stand up and hissed as pain wandered trough my body. My feet wobbled as I took two steps. I felt how gravity took control over my vulnerable from and I started to fall. I prepared myself for the hard impact of the floor, as two large hands shot forward and caught my now naked form as I lost the blanket which was lying around my feet. _

_Surprised about those strange hands I looked up and found myself lost in two large marble eyes which were looking at me worried. My breath was caught up in my throat as I heard the person speak. His voice was as warm as his gaze over me, although I did not understand what he was saying; I could tell he was worried about me._

_I was unable to say anything as he placed me in his hands bridal style and led me back into the bed, placing the sheets carefully over my naked body. It took me some moments to realize that the person before me was one of those bastards who destroyed my home. Anger welled up inside of me and as I clutched the blanket and pulled it over me I backed up to the other edge of the bed shouting at him. _

"_Don't touch me! Leave me alone! Just who gave you permission to be worried about me when it was you who brought me into this situation in the first place!" _

_I felt my eyes burning as tears caressed my cheeks. His face was puzzled and it really looked like he understood what I was saying. _

_He reached out his hand to my face but I unintentionally slapped it away and screamed "I said not to touch me!" _

_I looked at him frightened, noticing what I just had done._

_He halted and although I didn't want to be afraid anymore I actually was afraid of his response. I thought he was going to beat the shit out of me. Instead he just looked at me with sad eyes and said one word: "Siele." _

_Then he left quietly and closed the door with a silent thud leaving me shocked and almost guilty. _

_I could swear he was apologizing to me._

_***_

Kakarott could see in the girl's eyes, that she was hurt. Not just physically but psychically as well. Her eyes were empty as she stared up to him. As if she devoted her soul to be dead. He punched his inner self in his head when he scanned over her white creamy skin as he held her in his arms. She looked as if she was barely twenty, at most nineteen.

She was the only survivor, her planet was space dust, her family was dead and now she was held prisoner without even knowing why. Well, in fact, nobody knew why.

And to top it all of, one responsible for her bad luck was treating her wounds and tried to take care of her gently.

When he told her to be carful the only thing she could do was looking at him disillusioned without any feeling showing on her face. Of course she would be confused.

But when she suddenly raised her voice and shouted something incoherent to him and he could feel ker Ki rising. And it increased dramatically. The fire in her eyes showed that she was a fighter. She really did not seem like the other weak earthlings.

'Dammit!' Kakarott thought, as he trailed his hands trough his spiky hair. 'She even looks as if she could be a Sayajin! Long black hair, fine skin, big black eyes, fighting spirit, strong body….Wait a minute! What am I thinking?'

As he stood in the hallway and wondered just how he could feel affection to the young girl, an alarm was set off. The loud noise hit him like icy water and with large steps he made his way to Vegeta asking why there was the signal for landing so early when their new destination was still two days away.

Today really was not a good day.

Vegeta was on the bridge, his face looking angrily over the different blinking knobs which he pushed at high-speed.

"Vegeta!" Kakarott asked him confused. "What are you doing? Why was there the signal for landing already?"

Vegeta glanced quickly at him before he continued to push the right coordinates into the computer, angrily.

"Freiza awaits us on a planet named Namek, which appears to be right below us. He wants us to bring the girl as soon as possible to him." He explained with a low voice. He was mad. Again.

"Namek? Isn't that a pretty small planet? With nothing but plants?" Kakarott was officially confused now.

"Hn." Was the only reply Vegeta gave him, before he turned fully to him and said. "Go back to the girl and look out for her. I don't want her to pass out dead just because she doesn't know what landing means."

"I don't think she's that weak, Vegeta."

"She's a woman. That is enough."

With that, Kakarott left and headed back to the room he came from. She would be displeased but well, he had his orders.

As his stomach grumbled loudly, he patted it and decided, that he first would took a very big bite before going to her. His stomach being satisfied was is first priority mission. Always.


	3. Chapter 2 Problems

_Problems – Chapter 2_

As he entered the room he saw her tiny form sitting with her back to him on the bed. She had put on the clothes he laid out for her and he was amazed how athletic she was looking in their white armor. Her black hair was straight and shiny as it lay like a carpet over her body, just ending over her tailbone.

He saw her tense as he walked behind her and placed the food he had brought on the table. Just as quickly she jumped up and turned around to him, her eyes in fighting stance.

She looked distressed, probably because of the ruckus outside, the loud signal and him standing in her room again.

Kakarott smiled at her and showed her the food he had brought. He didn't want her to fight him. It would just double his already existing guilt if he would hurt her too.

Plus, she already was injured.

As she looked questionly to him, he just waved his hands in despair, trying to gesture to her what he was saying.

"This is food!" He said while bringing one of his hands to his mouth and back again. One eyebrow shot up on her young face.

"You know it's just something to eat!" He rubbed his stomach while adding a long "Mhmm." to it. She relaxed from her fighting position with slow motions as her body still seemed to be painful and stood normal before him.

She asked him something while pointing to the plate.

Silence.

'Ah man, damn language thing!' He thought desperately as he looked between her and the meal. She asked again and pointed – if possible – stronger.

Kakarott needed help.

So he just took a bite from the meal, stuffing it in his mouth and asking her with his eyebrows up high if she wanted to taste it too. She looked suspicious at him but made her way to the table and slowly took something. With her large onyx eyes hooked up with the bizarre food in her hand she sniffed at it – and wrinkled her nose.

Well, she obviously did not know what speciality sayajins liked. But grilled _Krakoa _was one of the best things you could get. And it definitely tasted a lot better than it smelled. She just didn't know.

He watched her amused, as she with a disgusted expression put the grilled lizard like thing to her mouth, slowly chewing it. Her eyes were shot but as soon as she swallowed it down her eyes opened in surprise and she slightly yelled: "Ouishiii!!"

He had no idea what it meant, but Kakarott suggested it would mean she liked it. He smiled at her and watched as she hungrily stuffed the rest of the dish into her sweet little mouth.

After a while the silence between them seemed somewhat strange to him, so he just started a conversation by himself.

"You know, although you should be a lot more afraid of your situation, you sure seem like you are the carefree type. I saw a lot getting afraid of me, and I would too, if I weren't myself and all…but you, you sure have fighting spirit in you."

She looked at him puzzled. He laughed.

"Don't look at me like that! I just try to look nice to you. You shouldn't misjudge other people just because you know only the bad ones. You know, when you get one bad fruit, it doesn't mean the rest of them taste bad too. A tree bears a lot of different fruits."

She completely faced him now, looking at him in and odd way and said: "Nanka, hena no."

He grinned. He could sense what she just said.

Yes, he was weird. Yes, he was different. And yes, he was one of his kinds. To be exact, he was the only one.

She smiled up at him and asked him: "Namei wa?" and pointed with her thin and beautiful finger at him. He looked puzzled.

She tried to think as he didn't respond to her question as she then pointed to herself and said: "Chichi. Chiichii." Then she pointed to him again. "Namei wa?"

Now he got it! With a sweet smile he looked at her and said: "Kakarott. My name is Kakarott, Chichi."

And as they both contracted friendship, a loud unusual noise was coming from outside and the ship was going upside down, as voices shouted mixed up outside on the hallway.

As Kakarott stood up with a serious look on his face, he told Chichi who with a shocked expression held onto the table, to stay and not move even an inch until he would know what was happening out there.

She just looked up to him and saw the stern look in his eyes. The only thing she could do was nod, as she could feel that he wanted her to stay where she was.

With an almost abnormal speed he left the room and ran up to Vegeta on the bridge.

***

_As the loud rumble had gone through all of my bones I found myself clutching to the table. I was afraid, I have to admit. I was afraid, that I would die without even knowing what was going on. And I was afraid I would die without having a battle. _

_The man who said his name was Kakarott looked serious. His words sounded even stranger between the loud noises outside, but it was as if he was shouting right in my head: "Stay where you are until I come back!"_

_I didn't know what it was around him, but he didn't appear dangerous to me. His almost boyish face was somehow cute. And his actions were so gentle that it was hard for me to hate him. _

_But I knew I could not loose the sight of my goal just because one out of thousands was kind to me. Even if one was kind he still was a killer. Even if I started to like him a little, he still had blood on his hands. _

_My mind started a fight as I discussed with myself._

_I didn't want to despise him. It was as if every part inside of me was striking. My head exploded as my lost heart shouted revenge mercilessly. _

_What if he wasn't doing it on his own account? Killing that is._

_I just was not able to imagine myself that he would like it. _

_Maybe he liked fighting. I myself loved fighting. _

_Maybe there was a strong force upon him. _

_Maybe there was a monster behind the other monsters, pushing them unwillingly forward._

_Maybe this monster was the one I needed to kill._

_Maybe…just maybe…_

_I screamed as a loud crush riddled trough the whole spaceship. I could smell smoke._

_Pulling myself together I stood up, bracing my courage and stepping out of the room, Kakarott to and fro. The only thing I could think of was on how to survive this. _

_As I looked outside into the hallway I saw nothing. Voices came from anywhere to my ear but I was unable to spot anyone at the moment. Slowly I stepped out of the doorframe and made my way sneaking step by step away. I could feel my bruises and my wounds reopen a little as vibrations went trough the ship over and over again. _

_Sweat sampled itself on my collarbone and worked its way to my breast leaving wet traces behind. It was abnormal hot. _

_As I heard people approaching I lowered my Ki to its maximal minimum and hid myself in a dark corner, even stopping breathing while wild looking men shot over me. _

_As I couldn't sense anyone anymore I made my way again, and tried to figure out on how I could escape, as suddenly the ceiling above me crashed down and fire was shooting its hot arms around my legs. _

_Almost uttering a yell I pressed my hands over my mouth and stilled myself before anyone could hear me. The hot flames burned the outside of my legs as I jumped with one jump away from it. As I landed my feet weren't able to hold my weight, and I crashed to the ground coughing. _

_Black smoke was engulfing me like thick fog, making me unable to breath. My hands were fists, as I could feel people's presences under me. _

_So there were different stories on this ship as well! _

_As I waited until the presences weren't as near to me, so that I could be spotted, I formed a small Ki between my hands and shot a small hole in the ground which was big enough for me to climb trough. My feet landed unstable on the next level as I analyzed the hallway again. _

'_Nobody in sight.' I thought as I again started to walk slowly to make my way. _

***

"Nappa, Radditz! Tell everyone on board to enter their space capsule! Give them the coordinates! This freaking ship is falling apart, damn it!" Vegeta shouted as he watched how red lamps on after another started to light up.

Bottom of the ship: destroyed. West side: destroyed. Fire in sector 5, 7 and 9. Oxygen level: 9 per cent. Just what was the cause of this?

He didn't feel any energy approaching until a direct hit had hit the ship. He needed to evacuate everyone before they were floating in space freely.

'Fuck!' He screamed in his head as he made sure that he himself could flee from this burning space death. He didn't like leaving his people behind, but he was the prince. His safety was more important.

As he swung himself in his space capsule he saw Kakarott flying to him, looking startled.

'Shit!' He thought angrily. 'I forgot the woman.'

"Vegeta!" Kakarott shouted. "What was that noise? Why is this whole place on fire? Why is nobody left? And what are you doing? Just what is going on here?" He stopped in front of Vegeta, his eyes serious and somewhat scared.

"Open your eyes, you idiot! Instead of asking stupid questions, make sure that you swing your ass into your capsule and save yourself! And don't forget the woman! We are dead if you don't bring her with you!"

Kakarott didn't know what he should respond. Vegeta continued to speak.

"If she dies because of you, I will kill you with my own hands. You know as well as I that she is and important object. Now listen: The coordinates you need to know are X900-TR571-S. And now get your fucking ass out of here and take the woman with you or I kick you into the next galaxy!" He shrieked his last words at Kakarott before he closed his capsule and disappeared into space leaving behind an irritated soldier who just found his stress border.

'Just what is going on here?' Kakarott thought as he flew as quickly as possible through the burning hallway back to the room, only to find it empty. 'Shit.'

***

_It was utterly quiet as I peaked behind one corner to the next. Nobody was flying. Nobody was screaming. Not even breathing! It was just silent. I didn't feel any Ki as I stretched out my mind to search for living signs._

'_Odd…' I thought as I looked around. I was now on level two. It seemed that the fire had not made its way down here, yet. _

_I again was alone. And lost. I had no idea what I should do. I had no idea what was going on or how I can get down from this stupid ship! I didn't know a thing! _

'_Great, Chichi! Just great!' I muttered to myself mentally. 'You are lost already on a man less ship without any clue of how to get out of this mess! If you weren't as stubborn as you are you would have obeyed Kakarott and waited for him. But you just had to be dumb enough to go outside! If you die here now you really are an idiot! The biggest idiot in the wor-'_

"_Uaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed out and cut of my thought as the ground under my feet rumbled and fell apart and took me with it. With one hand I tried to grab anything I could catch and was surprised as I felt a hand around my own pulling me up and smashing me into a soft wall. One strong hand made its way around my waist and pressed me into the warm hardness of Kakarott's chest who relieved gazed upon me, his spiky hair framing his handsome face. He mumbled something I didn't understand before he flew with enormous speed through the ship._

_He was so fast, that my eyes were unable to focus on anything. Everything was just a blur. As something felted circled around my waist and the grip of his arm became stronger I suddenly realised my broken rips and groaned. He looked startled as his grip loosened again, trying to apologize to me. He looked like a teenage boy who tried to make a compliment but didn't know how to do so. I smiled at him, he surely was cute. _

_A short time after a lot of difficult manoeuvres because of the fire he stopped and gently set me in a strange looking thing with a lot of different knobs – I guess it was a keyboard or so – before he sat himself beside me. He was bigger than he looked and with the two of us together the space in this tiny thing was almost zero. _

_As I watch him pushing the knobs like crazy I again felt this felted whatever around my waist. As I looked at it, I saw it wiggle around me. Disgusted by it I followed its way only to find out, that it ended where Kakarott sat. _

'_I couldn't be that this is his, could it?' I gulped as I darted out a finger to caress the thing. But as soon as I slightly touched it, the young man beside me shot up in surprise, hit his head at the low ceiling and crashed with a loud thud – again with his head - on the keyboard causing the door to close and the small thing we were sitting in to fly away. _

_As Kakarott rubbed the back of his head he first looked angrily to me before he checked over the data on the little green screen. His face went blank as he read the information. _

"_Warak…"Was all he said. _

_I didn't know what he meant. But "Warak" surely sounded bad to my ears._


	4. Chapter 3 Intrigue

Well here am I again! I think now some things in my story get clearer. I really don't know how I create the language of Kakarott but it somehow works quite well! Hehe…

Ähm, I realized that I never mentioned one very, very important detail…I DON'T OWN ANY OF THOSE CHARACTERS!! SHAME ON ME…..

But well, I still use them! So I would really appreciate it if you could tell me how my story sounds to you. It really is difficult to write in English – for me.

And I want to thank all of those who read until here! You endure my writing! *sniffle*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
Intrigue – Chapter 3_

"You did what I told you?" A dark voice asked facing his servant who kneeled in front of him.

"Yes Sir. I destroyed it completely." The male figure bowed his head.

"And you saw everybody fleeing with their capsule?"

"Yes. I just hit the ship lightly. Everybody was able to escape."

"Good. Now let's just hope that this stupid sayajin prince brings my little present." A low chuckle. "And Chigo."

The servant looked up, his violet eyes dark as he listened closely. "Yes, your highness?"

"As the other sayajins are scattered on this filthy planet, it should be easy to kill them. Just sweep those stupid fighters under a carpet and take them out of my sight. They make me sick."

"Yes, your highness."

"But don't kill Vegeta and the girl."

"As you wish."

Chigo vanished and left Freiza alone again who crossed his fingers satisfied and closed his eyes as he could feel how as soon as possible one life was taken after another. Chigo was quick, Freiza thought delighted. As he would have the girl and the thing he wanted the most, he needed to kill Chigo as soon as possible too. He was an eyesore to him.

***

Kakarott's nerves were numb as he saw just which coordinates exactly were written on the little green screen. He had been extremely startled as Chichi beside him brushed over his tail, that his head had crashed on the keyboard and had changed the whole data.

'Well' He thought 'Everybody tells me to use my brain more often but I don't think they meant it that way. Never mind, let's see…What? It takes one week to reach the destination we are heading to! Which idiot created this capsule? You only can change the data if you land once!' He smashed his fist down on the keyboard in anger and - yes, he surely could be a total idiot sometimes - destroyed it completely. 'Oh shit...'

Chichi beside him looked confused between his hand and the broken machine which shot little electric bolts. Her face twisted as she grinned hysterically. Kakarott knew that she understood the situation. They were doomed. They were going to land in one week and they weren't able to return.

'Now' Kakarott thought 'I wish **I** could kick myself into the next galaxy…'

***

As Vegeta landed on Namek after a whole day squeezed inside this stupid capsule he climbed out of it, analyzing the area after he jumped out of the crater he created. He couldn't feel his companions which somehow worried him, but well. He thought that they somewhere stranded, as this planet seemed quite big. In fact, it was bigger than the earth had ever been. Gazing over the green landscape he emerged himself into the air and flew with abnormal fast speed to the hideout of Freiza. He just hoped that Kakarott would safely bring the woman. If not, he was as good as dead. And it definitely was against his nature being killed. He was a prince! Nobody could kill him, not even death itself. His presence was much too important to be ignored. And Freiza just needed a lecture to know that too.

He reached the ship which was like a big castle fixed on the ground and made his way growling as some soldiers didn't quick enough realize who he was. Knocking out every second person who annoyed him he paced to the main room. Without knocking – why should he – he smashed the door open and looked at Freiza who quietly sat on his throne crossing his fingers and smiling as if he had something funny on his mind.

'Creep.' Vegeta thought as he stepped in front of Freiza and looked him straight in the eyes. He would not back down. Ever.

"Oh, Vegeta, as I see you are already here."

"As you can see – _'You little piece of shit' He thought – _I am here."

Freiza snickered lightly as he pushed himself out of his throne and landed before Vegeta. He hated the sayajin race. No brain, but muscle. Very useful, but very stupid. And this one was even all high and mighty. Disgusting.

But luckily there were not much left, he thought as he still could feel how Chigo killed one after another in seconds. 'They are bugs. So you must kill them like bugs.'

The sayajin snarled in his head, as Freiza stood just one meter away from him, looking at him amusedly as if he exactly knew what had happened in space. And Vegeta was sure. This freak knew.

"Now" Freiza asked trying his voice to be smooth. "Where is my little present from earth?"

"How the heck should I know? Kakarott is with her."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked tartly.

"I am not a freaking babysitter! Kakarott has the girl. And where are the others any-" Vegeta stopped. His eyes widened in surprise, as he felt an immense energy rising. He knew this energy. 'Nappa...'

Freiza noticed Vegeta's sudden change and smiled at him wickedly.

"So you realised, didn't you?" He asked him calmly knowing his answer already as Vegeta clenched his teeth like he wanted to burst them.

"You….what did you do?" Vegeta questioned angrily fisting his hands until his nails dug into his skin.

"Oh, I just wanted Chigo to clean up a little bit. You know, cockroaches just never die unless you step on them till they are mush." With his last words he stood nose to nose to Vegeta who suddenly shot out his hand and grabbed Freiza around his neck pulling him up and screaming: "YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Freiza smirked at him as he grabbed the hand which was circled around his neck and with one flip broke the wrist of Vegeta. "You know, Vegeta, I don't think you know what it means to be my property. When I say to bring me the girl…" He twisted the wrist more earning a snarl from Vegeta. "…then I want you to bring me the girl. But never mind." He let go of his hand. "I think Chigo found her already, as I sense no other sayajin than you anymore."

As Freiza plunged himself in his throne again he looked at Vegeta who gritted his teeth in anger. Smiling boldly he added: "You should be happy! You are a rare species now! So I won't kill you. I'll keep you. Like a trophy."

Vegeta wanted to attack Freiza and wipe with one blast this stupid smile off of his face as a strong appearance emerged into the room, stopping exactly before Freiza.

"Oh, Chigo, back already?" The violet eyed man kneeled again before his master as he spoke. "Yes your highness. I killed everyone you wanted me to."

"Good! Now…" Freiza looked confused. "Where is the girl?"

"As I have to admit, I didn't saw one."

"What do you mean by that? Everybody fled didn't they?"

"Seemingly, yes."

"So where is she?" He yelled, looking at Vegeta as he shrieked. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THE GIRL, VEGETA!!"

Vegeta grinned evilly as he spoke. "Well, you know, some sayajins just never speak unless you step on them until they are mush."

Going crazy, Freiza shot an immense energy ball at Vegeta and smashed him into the nearest wall. Coughing blood, Vegeta stood up again, still smiling at Freiza.

Now he had something.

He didn't knew too why Kakarott wasn't on the planet. But he thanked god for his stupidity. Freiza's hand was around his neck lifting him up. Red eyes burning into black ones as Freiza talked. "You are going to find her. If not, I will make your life as miserable as it could be."

"Heh, if you think you can frighten me" Vegeta said sarcastically. "Then you are greatly mistaken!" He spitted his last words.

"Chigo." Freiza ordered without looking away from Vegeta. "Destroy every planet on which you could not find the human girl and the sayajin scum. I don't care how long it will take. Just find her."

"Yes your highness."

Then Chigo vanished like he did before, leaving those two alone.

"You think you can impress me, Freiza?" Vegeta asked coughing as he still looked at Freiza who now beamed at him again. "No, but I know that with the girls power I can kill you as many times as I want."

"What do you mean by that? You can only die once, you shithead."

"Tststs, Vegeta. You didn't do your homework, did you?" He chuckled, then lowered Vegeta until he could whisper in his ear. "She has the power to grant me any wish I want. Meaning, I can kill you for eternity. Now, isn't it fun to know that you will never be able to escape from me?"

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as he realised the function of this woman. "That is imposs-" he started to say in disbelief but couldn't finish as Freiza knocked him out grinning.

"Now let's begin the fun!"

***

_Now, here I was. Caged inside a small box with an extremely stupid man who destroyed this functional whatever, which controlled the whole thing! If I had had the possibility I would have punched him, but I felt like a sardine in a can. I couldn't move a muscle! I could feel every breath of him on my ear, as he could feel mine. His arm constantly brushed over mine, his skin touching my bare arm sending shivers down my spine. _

_It was absolutely nerve-wracking!_

_My gaze fell every second on his quiet profile as we both were unable to speak to each other. We didn't understand a word the other was saying. I imagined us speaking to one another, me speaking about the situation here and him speaking about something complete different, but both sure about that the other part speaks about the same thing as oneself. Hilarious! _

_I giggled and felt his questioned look on me. As I turned my head, his chin almost touched my nose. Startled about this sudden closeness I backed up and hit my head on the round wall of this – as I already analyzed correctly – capsule. Holding the back of my head and rubbing it lightly, small tears formed in my eyes as I closed them. _

_One of his large hands gently cupped my head side as he looked at the back of my head asking: "Sereak go?"_

_I was so surprised that the only thing I could do was nod. Well, his language wasn't that tough if you understood the basics. And, well, it was obvious what he was asking. He surely wouldn't ask: "Can I look at your bump closely?" or "May I smell your hair?" _

'_Not even Kakarott would be that stupid, now would he' I thought doubtless._

_I bit my lip as I tried to answer properly because he still looked if I didn't hurt myself: "Serea go." I said slowly, earning a surprised look from him. _

"_Kontok sa garea lauro?" He asked as his eyebrows shot up into the air._

"_What?" I asked confused. _

_If he asked if I did understand him, then I didn't. But I did understand that he asked me if I had understood him, although I did not understand him. 'Wait, wait, wait brain! That is confusing now.' I thought as I shook my head._

_He smiled somewhat disappointed. "Kontok ei sa garea lauro." _

_I think he just realised, that I did not know what he was saying. __I looked at him apologising. "I'm sorry."_

"_Heila?" he asked with tired eyes._

"_I'm sorry." I repeated as I myself could feel the drowsiness overcome my body. His tongue seemed heavy as he asked again something I couldn't understand before he closed his eyes falling slightly into the seat. I unintentionally snuggled myself under his right arm as I remembered the first word he spoke to me. "Siele."_

_Soon after that my world became dark, as I drifted into a dreamless sleep feeling totally warm, sheltered and safe. _


	5. Chapter 4 Learning

Hello there!

I wanted to thank you for your reviews! I was soooo happy as I saw that some of you actually liked my story! So, I immediately sat down and started to write this little chapter here! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I now start to concentrate more on the relationship between Goku and Chichi. Don't ask about the "honey air" (you will read about it) as this occasion will be answered later in one of the following chapters!

And again: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THOSE MARVELOUS CHARACTERS…..I feel like a loser…why can't I create such protagonists?????

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Learning __ – Chapter 4_

His body was aching as he shifted it a little after he noticed that the door of the capsule was open. His eyes needed to get used to the light as rare sunshine directly hit his head. His right arm felt somehow numb as he tried to lift if up just to see a sleeping Chichi who snuggled herself into the crook of his arm, one hand fisted into his flexible armor. He smiled a little at her face as she looked like a child clinging to its mother. 'Not that I want to pet her…' He thought, as he again looked down on her. 'But she surely looks sweet!'

As his stomach rumbled he realized why he had woken up already. He was hungry. He felt like he could eat a whole mountain of meat! Not that this wouldn't be a possibility but he couldn't describe his hunger in a different way. He tried to stand up as he felt his little pack on his shoulder.

'Ah right! There was something!'

He slowly looked down on her. Well, she didn't seem like she wanted to let go without someone who told her to do so. And apparently he was the only one available.

'Let us bite off the sour apple!'

"Now let go of me…" he mumbled softly only to achieve that she clung to him even more, sighing in satisfaction as she felt his warmth.

As he tried to loosen her grip gently he had to struggle. 'Damn it! She is strong!' He struggled some more. 'Much too strong!' He was breathing heavily a little. 'Now come on! Are you a man or a monkey?' He frowned. Something about his question was wrong…

But still, his trials were effortless. Also he didn't want to use to much force as he hoped not to hurt her with his abnormal sayajin strength.

He sighed in defeat. He had to awaken her; her slumber seemed quite rested although she had a lot of stress behind her. A normal human would have had nightmares. He studied them before they attacked the earth. Not a strong folk. Very weak indeed, but peaceful. The only thing they were doing was screaming and fleeing.

As the memory of dying children crossed his mind in a blur, he shook his head and looked again at the sunshine outside. He had absolutely no idea where they were. But he thought a planet with a sun couldn't be that bad.

As he watched the shafts of sunlight caressing the outside world he heard a light sigh and felt Chichi moving who rubbed her eyes with her free hand before she wrinkled her little nose and opened her eyes. She slowly pushed herself away from Kakarott to stretch her tired muscles.

"Good morning." He said to her, before she looked at him smiling saying: "Ohayo."

Their communication surely got better, although they didn't change many words until now. She looked outside as she noticed the sunlight too asking "Koko doko?" and looked at Kakarott with her eyebrows raised in wonder. He shook his head no to sign her, that he had not the foggiest notion either. She nodded disappointed as her belly growled like a wild tiger making her blush in embarrassment as she put her hands on top of it. Kakarott laughed a little before his stomach called the third time sounding like a mad dog making him blush a little too.

'Well.' Kakarott thought. 'After one week without food you just have to be starving, don't you?" As he climbed out of the capsule and reached his hand towards Chichi to help her out, only to find out that she already was standing beside him, stretching her sore body and analyzing the unknown world they were seeing after they got out of this big crater.

And she had to admit, it was absolutely beautiful! There was an ocean of grass before them, caressed by the low breeze of wind and swaying back and forth leisurely. A blue sky with some little sheep looking clouds passed over their heads only to vanish behind a green hill which had snow on top of it. As both of them laid their heads into their neck to look at the sky some more they noticed three moons, hanging like milky panes and forming a triangle.

"Subarashiku kirei." Chichi said before she noticed small tears in her eyes. This planet looked just like her old home. Now destroyed and gone.

Before she was able to even remember her old life she heard Kakarott say something.

"I hear water." He said pointing west as he looked at her. She looked confused. "Nani?"

"Water." He said again, looking at her intensively before he repeated it slowly. "."

"O-ka?" She asked him, trying to mimic his words. Kakarott smiled at her, nodding. "That's right. Water."

Although she absolutely had no idea what he meant by "oka" she looked at him as he started to fly and reach out his hands for her. She smirked at him, as she herself lifted her body as lightly as a feather from the ground, floating face to face to the fighter before her. Kakarott was astonished about her ability but returned the smirk before he flew into the direction of the waterfall he could hear, sure about Chichi following him. As he turned his head for her, because he still overrated himself he looked quite dumbfounded as with a dazzling laughter Chichi shot past him increasing their distance dramatically.

'What you can, I can do too.' Kakarott said to himself as he smiled at her energy and flew behind her taking the lead again. Like that they danced their way through the sky to the waterfall, laughing and enjoying each other.

Both of them ignoring the serious situation they were in, as they only could see the here and now.

Something about this planet was strange, but they couldn't think about it. As if they slowly forgot who they were, the deeper they rushed inside the new world.

***

"Have you found them already?"

"No master. I didn't. But I found a folk which had some interesting abilities. I killed all but one, hoping he would raise your interest." Chigo said, holding up a little yellow creature, which angrily tried to punch him with his little fists, mumbling and ranting incomprehensible words. Freiza didn't even look as he shot a pink energy ball at the creature, transforming it into dust in seconds.

"I don't care about unimportant objects. Just bring me the girl. It has been a week already." His head turned to the healing machine, containing Vegeta who was surrounded by a green liquid. He had been in there since one day, still recovering form his injuries. Freiza snorted. Vegeta didn't last long enough, and he couldn't kill him now, as he wanted to have fun with him some more. He needed the girl, or his dream to rule the universe would never be granted.

"Go, Chigo. Fly to every galaxy we know, search every star you encounter. Bring her to me." He narrowed his eyes as the healing machine made a loud noise, pumping up the green liquid before Vegeta stood again in front Freiza, his hair wet and his eyes furious.

Before Vegeta could even realize what was happening to him, Freiza stood before him, punching him hard in his guts, making him vomit a little and coughing up his bile before he staggered back and bent over, falling on his knees. Freiza turned again to Chigo to end his sentences from before.

"With him it is getting boring." Then he kicked without even looking into the side of Vegeta, sending him to the nearest wall. Chigo looked down to the ground again, bowing lightly.

"Yes, master. I will do as you told immediately."

As Chigo left him again, Vegeta snarled at Freiza, holding his broken arm. 'I will kill you. I will kill you. Kill you. Kill…', Vegeta swore to himself as if it was the only thing he could think of before Freiza started to play with him anew, taking him to the edge of death over and over again.

***

_His wet skin glittered in the sun, as he shot out of the water's surface his head looking up at the sky with his eyes closed before he turned to me grinning, bringing a big fish monster with his hands above himself. It was the sixth he dropped on top of the others, one bigger than the other. With a loud thud he transported the beast to the land and vanished again between the water's waves._

_I myself just sat there, wondering about the bunch of food he was fishing. Just who should eat all of those? Did he have a black hole in his stomach or what? I looked around, watching the trees surrounding us, going like a shelter around the little sea with its waterfall, coming from between two rocks which formed an entrance to the cave of the fount behind the wall of soil. _

_This planet was amazing, I thought, as I stood up, collecting some wood for a fire and piling it up to one bunch of logs before I lighted them up. The air smelled sweetly, like honey, making my head spin as I felt like a happy feeling circled itself inside of me, filling me out from head to toe. I had the urge to giggle all the time like a little kid. It was weird, but I liked it. I didn't think much about it as I enjoyed forgetting the pain of losing my past as this happiness within me emerged from deep inside. Like a bomb exploded those endorphins in my circulation making me tremble merrily. _

_I felt like I fell in love. And I probably did._

_I fell in love with this planet._

_In my head I called it 'N-earth' or 'Neo-earth' as I was just too happy to have found this place. I was drunk. The honey air made me drunk and I was addicted to it. Mercilessly._

_Almost an hour later as Kakarott stomped out of the water after he caught about nine to ten fish, I gazed amazed at his muscled hairless chest, his six-pack, his cute little navel, down to his blue boxers over to those strong legs and up again to his arms, his gentle hands, his handsome boyish face and his spiky hair, which even gravity couldn't get down. I remembered to close my mouth as I watched him shake off the water before he sat down on the grass his legs crossed taking one fish and bringing it over the fireplace. _

_As I sat beside him I could smell his skin. It was fresh, somehow like mint but not too strong. As I lightly sniffled and allusively bent towards him I realised that I was acting strange. Since when was I manipulated because of someone smelling good? Since when did I start to enjoy forgetting? Didn't that imply my family?_

_Yes, I surely was acting strange, I thought as I saw his questioning look on me and turned away embarrassed. Well, I could have realised it sooner, maybe as I wasn't able to stop looking at him at all, but my idiotic brain just was out of business! _

_I frowned as the honey smell hit my nose again, making me dizzy. The mixture of his skin and the air made me somehow sick. My head suddenly started to hurt like hell and I, as I closed my eyes could see the pictures again, which I almost forgot. _

_How for gods sake was I able to forget them? _

_My father who protectively pushed me down on the ground with his body on top of mine. His hands gently caressing my head as he said to wait for him. His big back which was the last thing I saw before darkness covered his form, separating me from him. The fire, the screams, the blood, the deaths, the fight, the lost, the earth falling to pieces as I watched with frightened eyes. _

_I felt Kakarott's hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes only to see his big marble ones looking at me. His closeness and the warmth of his hands calmed me down a little, and as I smelled his skin again I was totally sober. _

_I smiled up at him saying "Serea go, serea go. Don't worry. Everything's alright." Additionally I patted his hand so that he would relax a little. As it seemed he was like he always was. I looked around again only to find out, that the honey smell vanished. _

'_Weird' I thought as took the rather big piece of fish Kakarott was handing me and bite into it. As I chewed on it, I noticed that it was extremely tasty. I turned my head to Kakarott because I wanted to ask him what "delicious" meant in his language as I saw, that he already patted his stomach in satisfaction. On his side was a pile of fish carcasses. _

"_What is with you? You eat like a shredder!" I said laughing, only to earn a questioned look from him._

"_Heila?" He asked grinning, noticing that I still had my fish in my hands. "Protek ei hi mala?" _

_I stopped laughing as my sides started to hurt and looked at him, pointing to the fish in my hands. _

"_This?" He nodded._

"_It is very delicious!" He smiled as I patted my stomach too, and hummed in addition like he did when he brought me the food on the space ship. He smirked at me, as he held his cheek with his hand starring at me. _

"_Lakeila, re?" _

"_La-keila?" I asked not sure what it meant. "Do you mean it is good? Lakeila?"_

_He nodded. _

_I bit my lip as I was extremely interested in learning his language. Since he started communicate with me not only through gestures but with words too, I wanted to learn it. And I wanted him to understand that I wanted to learn it, that I wanted to speak with him, to get to know him. Now was the chance, I thought._

_I pointed to the sea asking "Oka, re?" _

_He surprised lifted his head to follow my finger only to simply nod while saying quietly "Ba."_

"_And this is 'mala', re?" I said while lifting up my fish. _

_He again said "Ba." and looked at me with his eyebrows hooked together. _

"_Now" I started as I looked around to find an object "What is that?" I finished my sentences as my sight was fixed on a tree. He again followed my gaze, seeing the tree and finally realizing what I wanted from him. He sighed in relief._

"_Bakra." I nodded, mentally noting the word._

"_And this?" I caressed the grass blow us._

"_Neina."_

"_And this?" I looked into the sky._

"_Solmo."_

"_What about this?" I took a little stone and rolled it on my open palm. He smiled in disbelief and shook his head, as if he couldn't believe that I actually started to learn his language. I grinned still rolling the stone. He looked at me again his eyes full of fondness. "Kirta."_

"_Now what is this?" I questioned him, as I saw how a little beetle landed on his shoulder. I stretched out my finger and let it walk over to me, showing it to him. _

"_Fey" I giggled. 'Fey' sounded much too nice for a little bug with six long legs. So it went on._

_I don't know how much I asked him that day, but he calmly translated every word to me. I wasn't able to note everything but I would ask him just again if I forgot one word. He was beside me, that I knew. And I was glad about that. _

_As I lie awake at night I looked to the moons hovering above us, the triangle like a spell wishing for safety. But no feeling of safety was overcoming me._

_Deep inside me I knew that something big was lying ahead of me. Whatever the reason was I was kept alive, it had to be important. I wanted to train. And I wanted to win my final battle. _

_As I heard Kakarott snoring lightly I smiled, wishing that he would fight along with me._

_I was afraid that he would turn away from me breaking the bond which was unavoidably growing between us. Because if he did, I think I would just die. _


	6. Chapter 5 Living together

_Living together __– Chapter 5_

One month. Since one month he and Chichi were on this planet without encountering any life from other than their food, Kakarott thought worried while he boxed into the air and flipped over to just smoothly land on his feet to start a complex combination of kicks and punches again. They built a little hut for themselves, sparred every day with each other as Chichi signed him she wanted to stay fit, found out which plants they can eat, analyzed the mountains and searched for habitants. But found none. Chichi almost felt like a survivalist, a travelling freebooter. But he couldn't understand what she meant by 'nobushi' as she said it to him in her language.

He was sweating as the head of the sun burned on his body, pearls of water running down his chest, glittering. It was weird. It was just too peaceful for his fighter spirit. At some days his head was lightly spinning as the air seemed much too sweet for him, but other than that nothing weird was happening.

'Almost' He thought bitter, as he remembered the first night after one week on this foreign land. 'When you forget the fact, that I should have been transformed into a monster and didn't.'

He remembered the day he fled from Chichi to find a hideout from the moons as he had thought a transformation was unavoidable. He searched like crazy for a cave or a dark spot but couldn't find anything. And just as the light of night fell upon his shivering figure he felt Chichi standing behind him. Her face was hurt as she was not able to understand him rejecting her all of a sudden. She didn't understand what he was saying and she didn't understand why he growled at her, his eyes lightly red in the moonlight. His chest was rising fast between his shallow breaths, sweat was forming on his front. With one hand he signed her to stay away from him with the other he covered his face as he felt his teeth growing, ready to sprint away from her immediately.

He snarled at her at she didn't hear. His inner beast was taking control more and more making his hair stand up on his arms as a sudden tension raised his body temperature. He growled and screamed she should leave but she wasn't able to move an inch as she watched him with a shocking expression. As he lumped into the midnight air he heard a low thud.

He smelled salt as she started to cry and looked at her with surprised eyes. She sat there on the grass, like a little child crying dirtily screaming his language broken "You, me alone! You go!"

Her eyes were closed and her body was shivering a little as whimpers came out of her mouth. The pain in his chest was unbearable and just before he was sure he would transform completely the honey smell again hit his nose, making him sick and dizzy. He struggled for some time trying not to lose consciousness as he fell violently to his knees. His strength was sucked out of him, leaving him lying on the ground and making him unable to move even a finger.

Just as Chichi started to sniffle, he could stand up again trembling, going over to her and ruffling her hair brotherly with his shaking hand.

"Don't be afraid, I won't go."

She looked at him with big eyes as he lovely smiled at her, encouraging her. Again tears slid down her pink cheeks as she said over and over again "Don't leave. Don't leave…don't…."

That was the first time he saw her in a weak state. And at the same time he lost his heart to her. Her big black eyes full of sorrow, he hair falling in her face like small strains of ink, her lips quivering, her hands shuddering as she held onto his shirt. He could see her heart pumping on her delicate neck. The tears rolling down her cheeks…

He blinked her image away as he avoided an imaginary attack.

He returned to fight the air as his brain couldn't let go the other problem which was ghosting inside of his mind.

He asked himself over and over again when his comrades were going to search for them. He remembered Vegeta say, that Chichi was an important object. Well, he himself didn't like to call her an object. But if she was important how come nobody was coming for her? Didn't Freiza want her? Wasn't she the key Vegeta was searching for in fighting against Freiza? He himself guessed that Chichi was the help his folk had been hoping for as she had the ability to free them, although he could not imagine this small woman freeing a folk of fighters. But they still needed her no matter what, right?

His heart ached a little at the thought of her being snapped away.

She buried herself deeper and deeper inside his soul every day they were together. And since the transformation incident he couldn't deny his affections for her anymore. She was strong, beautiful, wise…Well, she had a bad temper sometimes, but her good days were just as sweet as her smiling face. And since she tried to learn his language they were able to talk to each other. Well, some of her pronounces were still wrong, as she said "Let's pair!" instead of "Let's spar!"

And every time she said that to him, while smiling brightly, his tail twitched like crazy as if it wanted to pull her figure to him. Chain her up. He blushed a deep red than shook his head in confusion only to fall down on the ground as his tail suddenly swung to the right and left wildly, taking him out of balance.

"Sometimes I really want to cut you off if you weren't mine and important." He scolded his own tail like a pet. This thing only made problems since he was here.

"What are you doing?" A female voice asked him from above as Kakarott stood up and cleaned his pants from some strain of grass. As Chichi landed beside him he smiled at her stupidly.

"Nothing. I think I was just tired." As if he could say he was dreaming of her locked inside his arms. Naked….Sure! Why didn't he just jump down the nearest mountain, diving right into a sea and drowning himself?

"Wanna sp..pair?" She asked him almost biting her tongue as she finally said this one word almost right. He grinned as he saw her already warming up with a few stretches and going into fighting stance before him.

"You sure you want to lose to this great fighter in front of you?" He asked her quite bold and cheeky. Her eyes laughed a little as he positioned himself in front of her.

The air between them tensed up as both of them raised their Ki wanting to impress each other. It seemed like an eternity before Chichi attacked him with full speed, only to dodge his foot by jumping up into the air and shooting a small blue energy ball at him. He just cut the ball with his hand before he followed her only to vanish right in front of her fist attack leaving her confused for a short moment.

She felt him behind her, turned around and was surprised as his nose almost touched hers. He smirked evilly as she intuitively went back a little and brushed her inner leg teasingly with his tail making her face beat red. She got angry as she muttered something incoherent to his sensitive ears and laughed low as she again started to rush into him, her hands going like a storm, attacking him from every possible angle. He easily dodged every move from her until he felt a strange presence for a short period of time. He was distracted and didn't continue to concentrate on her as he flinched with his eyes analyzing their surrounding only to get a full hit from her on his head.

"Owwwwiii!" He whined while holding and rubbing his head. He could feel the bump already growing. She burst out laughing as she saw how Kakarott pouted while caressing his hurting head.

"Oh, great fighter!" She said sarcastically while bowing her head exaggeratedly. "Tell me your secret, make me your pupil! Let me lose like that too!" She laughed again, holding her belly as he obviously was offended.

"This is not fair! I was distracted!" He complained, still pulling a face. With her hands on her hips she scolded him, still smiling.

"I won fair and square! Don't act like little brat or I won't make dinner tonight!" His mouth fell open.

"You can't be serious! No food? Aww…you are cruel!"

"And you are like little baby! How old are you?" She asked him rhetorical, having fun teasing him for once back.

"Fifty yurls." He said with a suddenly very serious expression. She looked dumbfounded at him.

"Fihefftee yurls?" She asked him almost dislocating her jaw. "How much…." She was lost with words. She wanted to know how big this figure was as he only counted with her up to twenty – fife.

He grinned boyishly as he explained it to her. Fifty yurls for him were like twenty-one years for her, as on his planet a yurl was shorter than a year on earth.

"What?" She yelled at him. "You are only two more yearser than me?"

"I am only two years **older than you**." He corrected her gently.

"Whatever!" She lightly shrieked throwing her arms into the air. "But…but…you look like….you are ei – eih - eiighteen." She managed to say while looking at him appalled.

He frowned. "Is that bad?"

"NO!" She screamed in rage, her cheeks flushed. She needed to calm down.

"I need cooking." She said, standing up and stomping back to their small hut out of wood.

"You mean, you **need to cook**?" He again corrected her already knowing that he should not have asked her that in the first place. As her shoe hit his head he was sure that she needed time to think.

As he sat there quietly smiling about Chichi he again felt this strange presence lingering around him. As fast as he could he looked around trying to find out from which direction exactly this presence was coming. But he just turned around and around. It felt like it was coming from everywhere. As if it covered him from every side.

'Weird.' He said as he slowly made his way back to the hut and his stomach growled like it was dying. He was hungry, maybe he imagined just something.

***

_What did he mean with he was twenty – one? How could he have been twenty – one? His smile was like that from a little boy. A cute little boy…But still a boy!_

_I sighed as I started a fire putting the meat over it and watched how those small flames caressed the flesh. I felt somehow desperate. At first I thought I was attracted to him, because he seemed like a younger brother to me. But now…_

_Yeah, I know that you don't think your younger brother smells good! And I know too that you should not look at your younger brother the way I did stare at him in the beginning! At his muscled chest, his beautiful eyes, his large hands…_

'_Ah! Cut it out already, Chi!' I scolded myself trying to make my mind blank and thinking about nothing._

'… _But he surely looks handsome when he smiles...' I slapped my forehead. 'Didn't I say to cut it out?'_

_I turned the meat to the other side. I felt stupid. Why should I stop myself from thinking about him? I had nothing else to do anyway! What was wrong with being attracted to a man? I already was nineteen! It was absolutely normal for a teenage girl to eventually be interested into the other gender. _

_Alright, maybe it wasn't normal for me. I never dated before. I never had boyfriends. I never had friends at all! My father lived alone with me on our little castle. My mother died soon after she gave birth to me, so I never had a female lead for those kinds of things too. My father only thought me fighting stuff. _

_Well, it was true that he was a king. The Ox-king to be more specific, what made me into a princess. A princess who would have had a maid in her age, right? But our servants were all old. Like 50 or so. And our town was somehow only able to produce females, who didn't want to have anything to do with me. The male population average was 35. Too old for me! _

_My father always told me, the only man I can have had to be older than me by at least two years and at most 5 years. Plus, he needed to be stronger than me. As he told me those guidelines I lost consciousness because __**nobody**__ was stronger than me. Apparently so._

_I was a freak. _

_And now, Kakarott calmly told me he was two years older than me and____to top it all of he __**was**__ stronger than me too. He fulfilled the guidelines perfectly! _

_I laid my head between my knees. I felt really stupid. What should I do? I didn't think that he felt anything deep for me. He never showed any signs. He looked at me like family. Like a sister. But my heart screamed at that thought. I wanted to be more. I wanted to be a lover…_

_Although I didn't know what it meant. But my father always said he and mother had been lovers, so I guessed the term 'lover' described the strongest bond between two people. And those people would kiss to show, that they were together. _

_Kissing I knew! I thought proud of myself. But I never tried it out…_

'_How would it feel kissing Kakarott?' I thought caressing my lower lip before I sighed again and turned the meat again as it started to be burnt. _

_I was addicted to him, completely._

_The day he suddenly left me I was scared. I was so scared that he was fed up with me that I followed him. I searched him like crazy until I found him only to see that he avoided me, hushing me away with his hands. That hurt. It hurt so bad, that I started crying. His growling and snarling were like punches on my chest, putting pressure on my lungs taking me the energy to breath. I didn't want to be alone again. I didn't want to lose someone important to me. _

"_Important..." I whispered before I felt my cheeks burn. I giggled at the thought Kakarott thinking the same ting as I did. I really thought I was important to him. Because he promised me not to leave me alone that day so I believed in him. _

"_Hey, Chichi!" Kakarott screamed as he was looking for me bringing me back to reality._

"_In a minute! Dinner is not ready yet!" In truth it was burnt black and more than ready but I needed a minute to calm down my feelings. Or I wouldn't be able to face him. As I stretched my back I took the meat and brought it around the little hut to the wooden table we constructed. _

"_I have your shoe." He said as I sat down without looking at him. I was suddenly very afraid of his gaze. _

"_Thank you." I reached out my hand and looked up in surprise as I felt his hand under mine while his other one pressed my shoe into the palm of my open hand. _

'_Now where is my hole in the ground if I need it?' I thought desperate as I felt my head glowing. He just smiled at me turning around saying "Start eating, I just am going to bath. I smell like cattle!" _

_I almost wanted to scream he smelled like a minted cattle but I bite my own tongue and swallowed those embarrassing words down and started to eat quietly. _

_I was acting strange. I lived with him almost one month together. We even slept together! 'In one room…' I added in my mind. But just because he said his true age I started acting like this? Was I an idiot or what?_

_No, I wasn't. I had feelings all along. But I held them off as I said to myself he was like a younger brother. I was getting angry at myself. At my stupidity. At myself telling lies to my own conscience! _

"_I didn't want to admit I was falling for him!" I mumbled out loud only to cover my mouth. Hopefully he didn't hear that one. I sighed in relief as I couldn't feel him anywhere near me. As I finished my portion I stood up again and grilled some more meat, knowing he would be hungry when he came back. _

'_That glutton.' I grinned._

_***_

Kakarott swallowed hard. Her cheeks were red. Definitely red every time she looked at him. Could it be that she – this thought was almost too good to be true – was feeling something for him too? In that way?

No, no, no…He shook his head. It couldn't be. She never said anything. She never acted like that. Well, he didn't act like that too but he was a man! That was something completely different!

He needed to cool off his head in the water, he thought. 'And something other too…' He added distressed as he felt his pants pushing something hard down.  
'Oh great. Just let me be alone with a girl for a month and my 'little me' already reached his limits. I am so pathetic!'

Maybe Chichi wasn't just any girl. She was Chichi after all. But still. Since when did he feel his body graving for this? For this closeness? He ruffled his hair.

'Oh, calm down Kakarott! Don't act like a cocky brat! You are a man!' With that he swung himself into the cold waves.

As he came back, totally refreshed and tensionless he smelled the food already and was welcomed by a fully packed table.

Before Chichi was able to welcome him back, he was already patting his full stomach. He really was hungry this time! He thought happily as he looked to her.

"Want to learn some vocabulary today as well before we go to bed?" he asked her as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'TO BED!!' Chichi screamed in her head.

"Sure." She said lightly smiling at him.

'I'm dead!' Kakarott thought after he realised his words.

"Well then!" He said super motivated before he followed Chichi into the hut.

'I'm such an idiot…' was written on both faces as the started their lessons once again.

Both of them were unable to realise that they were being observed by two strange creatures, hiding themselves in the shelter of the trees, whispering with each other as they followed with their eyes every movement of those two strangers.

Well now? How was this chapter? I tried so hard to make it more interesting for you, although I have to admit that I myself at some point didn't understand the mentality of him and her….I think they really are both a bit stupid…Oh no!!!! I made them dumb!!

But well, they are funny! =)

Yeah, those two creatures at the end…I think you are going to be surprised if you get t know who it is! Oops, I said too much!

Thank you again for reviewing! (do you write it like that?)

I still can't believe that there are so many who actually like my story! I hope I still can keep up to you imaginations! I try my hardest not too lose sight of Vegeta and so on! I hope too, that he sometimes can show his strong side again.

Those three moons have a meaning, but you will get to know that later^^

So then!

Until the next chapter! Bye!


	7. Chapter 6 Lost and found

Hello there!! Well, first of all I wanted to apologise that it took me so long to update! And than I wanted to thank all of those who reviewed on my story up until now!

**JaneBlack278: **You were the first! Thank you! And I know what it means to finally have some time to read! It is unbelievable how short some days are because you have work to do! But still, you read my story if you can! So, thank you very much!

**Kamui:** Yes! I like this paring so much, that I just had to write about them! I hope I can keep your hopes up with my story! And yes, they really are a bit stupid! But somehow it makes those two even cuter, don't you think?

**Angel Chi & Milk Goku: **I try my best to update as fast as I can! Promise!

**DBZ lover: **You love my story, than I love you! Hehe, little joke!

**Lady Peep:** I like your nickname! But I slowly think I need to turn my story from M to T….up until know I hardly had those peep moments….I am slow in this subject. I want that they get near each other inch by inch. I don't want to turn this into a porno where everything goes quite fast to the hot scenes…

**Yukiko: **No hentai!!! I'm bad a writing I know! This story is not worth enough to be categorized as M!! But maybe later??? I still hope you like it although it is not as hot and steamy as other stories…My plot is just somehow complicated as I realized. This chapter here was hard to write! But I hope you enjoy it!

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THOSE CHARACTERS!!

AND DON'T BE AFRAID!! VEGETA WILL RETURN, AS WILL FREIZA AND MY FELLOW CHIGO…..THEY JUST HAVE A TIME OUT RIGHT NOW^^^

On with the story =)

_Lost and found – Chapter 6_

The silence between those two after their lesson was more than just awkward. Who would fell asleep while thinking hard? Chichi looked to her left. 'This guy would.'

Before she had tried to concentrate while her rather bad teacher – this she found out after her second lesson – had started his tenth description of two verbs which sound alike but mean the exact opposite of one and another. He got desperate until he fell on the floor and started to sleep immediately.

'And now here I was foretelling stupid stuff…I should have known that Kakarott would not have any interest in me...' She looked up starring a hole. 'What am I thinking? Did I seriously **expect** something to happen?' She looked to the snoring man beside her. 'Well Chi, dream on, dream on. He is as slow as a snail. But than again…' She smiled. 'He sucks at grammar but when he shows me some fighting techniques his explanations are accurate and easy to understand.'

As she stood up and walked out of the hut she looked back again to see that he would remain sleeping although she knew that he wouldn't wake up until he was hungry or when an enemy approached. Second seemed somehow unbelievable to her.

She looked into the clear night sky and took a deep breath of air, feeling the cold filling her lungs. The moon triangle was surrounded by millions of stars one shining brighter than the other.

"Beautiful" she whispered softly as she sat down and circled her knees with her arms to keep herself warm. Breathing clouds built before her mouth but she just sat in the cold, ignoring the little shakes coming from her body. She liked the cold. It was refreshing. It reminded her on the snowy days she loved so much as a child. With her face towards the night she closed her eyes, breathing deeply and letting the nightly light cover her eyelids.

Just at the same time she smelled again this strong honey smell she knew from her first time on this planet. It was sweet, but not too sweet. It tickled her nose but it was somehow comfortable. And it made her feel warm inside. She smiled as a sudden drowsiness overcame her and with her head on her knees she fell asleep, unable to see the two shadows which hovered above her powerless form.

***

"Now what about the man?" a rather high voice asked which belonged to a rather small person while the other person analyzed Chichi sleeping, not responding to the question. He just watched how Chichi's chest raised again and again, his gaze focused on the little knops of her breasts.

"Master! Are you even listening?" the high voice asked again, angrier than before.

"Hmm…" came the bass like reply of the other, who seemed to be older.

"Now would you stop drooling and tell me what I should do with this man inside!?" The little one shrieked.

"Oh, would you stop whining? Just knock him out and take him with you. I feel, that he is sleeping, so he won't notice anything."

"What? Are you nuts? He is a sayajin! How am I able to just knock him out even if he sleeps? He is not weak, he will wake up! Why don't you do it?"

"Well, I obviously have to take care of this little delicate birdy here and none the less, I am the master here!"

"Oh yeah…the freaking pervert master! You know what the queen is going to do with you, if you touch the girl."

"Are you questioning my talent?"

"No, but your sense of danger…"

"You don't really want me to remind you who taught you all the stuff you know, now do you, baldy?"

"No, but I really appreciate that your perverseness didn't spring over to me."

"I'm a man! It's only natural for me to be hypnotized by girls."

"You mean by two balls, don't you? And you are more like a never dying old grandpa, sick man!"

"I'm just very manly! And other than you I like those round things. What are you? Gay?"

"No, I am not gay. I'm not as desperate as you to look every female behind, only to have her hand in my face for a week."

"If we weren't on a mission I would punch you for that. And don't be such a fussy. If he is the chosen one and this girl the awakening, than he won't kill you. Now go inside!"

The older person made clear that he didn't want to speak any longer so he just took Chichi over his shoulder and started to jump away. He didn't notice Kakarott looking at him who had the urge to rip his heart out of his chest. Because of his pulse he couldn't hear what they were talking about. His blood pumped like hot liquid through his veins, as he memorized the Ki of the man leaving. His eyes darted to the other one who neared himself to the hut.

"Stupid old man..." the little one murmured before he slowly and soundless entered the hut, in which Kakarott lied on the floor a few minutes ago. He tried to feel the unknown Ki of Kakarott, as he wasn't able to see him. But all he could feel was absolutely nothing. He became nervous. He couldn't be awake, could he? But then again, they were discussing outside. Only a deaf idiot wouldn't have heard them. And only two idiots as dumb as a piece of bread would discuss something in a mission as loud as they did. And the sayajin wasn't inside the hut. So were else could he have been?

"Right behind you." Kakarott whispered into the stranger's ear before he punched him into his back, smashing him trough the wooden wall, making the hut collapse. The baldy came with a loud crash against a tree to a stop before he shakily stood up only to find a fist again into his stomach, making him bend over and vomit some blood.

'Chosen one my ass! I'm dead.' He thought as he felt the anger around Kakarott who wasn't pleased that somebody disturbed their peace. And he was furious because somebody had his eyes on Chichi. He grabbed the stranger on his neck pinned him against the tree, held him high up so that he in the light of the moons could see, who the hell had the nerve to make him angry.

His eyes met two black ones, which had their place in a round face. It was a bald man who had six dots on his forehead. Out of his mouth came blood and his nose didn't seem to be in the right place either. Kakarott narrowed his eyes as he smelled the sweet honey smell again, which made his head hurt a little.

"So it was you." He said darkly, grabbing the bald man's neck stronger. "Where did he take her?" He asked additionally, and held him a little higher, his tail twitching from one side to the other in rage.

"Eh…Don't…get the wrong….idea…She is…safe." The baldy choked out, one hand trying to loose Kakarott's grip.

"Wrong answer." Kakarott said, his free hand forming an energy ball. He was a bit surprised that the stranger did speak his language. Or did Kakarott speak his?

The bald man started to sweat.

"Wait, wait, wait! I can explain!"

"Then speak!"

" Eh…You know….could you just….let go first? It's hard to talk like that…"

Kakarott shot his eyebrows into the air. Was he serious or a bad joker?

"You won't…get answers if I die…due to the…lack of air…" That was logical.

Kakarott hmph-ed before he slowly let go of the man's neck. With a loud thud followed by coughing the bald man sat in front of him rubbing his wounded skin. "That hurt, man."

"Where is she?"

"It's nice to meet you too…"

"I'm not into joking. Where the hell did you take the girl!" Kakarott screamed angrily.

"Typcial for sayajins…Always angry… As I already said, she is safe."

"Why did you take her?"

"Because, I was told to do so."

"Who told you to?"

"The queen."

"Which queen?"

"You're not the thinker, are you? The mighty queen of this planet!" He said sarcastically. Kakarott ignored the insult.

"Why couldn't we find you when we searched for someone?"

"Because we know how to hide?" Kakarott's anger rose. This person was making him very irritated. He had a big mouth for his small body. And Kakarott's character didn't like man with big mouths, at all! He gritted his teeth.

"I'm trying to be nice here. If it were another sayajin before you, you weren't more than a puddle of blood. I could follow your partner any time as I feel his Ki nonstop. So I really don't need you but I don't want to kill you either!" Kakarott wheezed turning his hands into fists.

Silence.

"Yep, you definitely are the chosen one…" The baldy whispered before he stood up and looked Kakarott into the eyes filled with faith. "All right, I will take you there."

Now Kakarott looked dumbfounded. "W-what?" He asked perplex, forgetting his anger almost completely.

"I will take you to – how did you call her? Chi-chi?" Kakarott nodded but his eyes were still filled with distrust, his body tensed. That was fast. Too fast. He didn't trust this man, but something said him he was speaking the truth. He was confused. What did he mean with 'chosen one'? What was Chichi's role in this? Why the heck was everything so damn complicated!?

He analyzed the stranger who looked to him and said "But before we go, let me recover. Man, your grip is tight! Don't ever embrace a woman like that; you will make her turn blue!" The stranger chuckled before he started to chew on a bean only to explode with new power. As he turned again to Kakarott who looked at him puzzled he smiled and said. "By the way, my name is Krillin."

***

_My head felt awful! I had the feeling somebody took me and threw me millions of miles into space only to smash my brain against several planets! My stomach was going upside-down and before I opened my eyes I leaned over and threw up what was left in my tummy, which was apparently nothing…_

"_Oh god dammit, I feel nauseous…" I muttered to myself before I took the sheet which was lying above me and removed it. _

'_Wait a moment…a sheet?' I panicked. In one movement my upper body was as straight as a candle what only had the effect that I vomited again, but to the other side of the bed. _

'_Which bed??' I coughed the rest out of my empty belly before I jumped up and landed shakily on my feet only to find out that I was in an unknown room. Before me there was this bed which I obviously marked twice as mine, left a little window, right a door. _

"_What is this?" I asked with a not really loud voice as my throat felt dry and hurt while speaking. My heart went like a broken watch and my nerves where slowly dying every time my pulse stumbled like a one leg man. As fast as I could I ran to the door and joggled on the knob only to find that it won't open. I ran to the window to look outside and saw…_

"_What in god's name is happening here?" I whispered in disbelief as the window was made out of a milky glass. I couldn't see anything at all!_

_I shook my head. I was dreaming. Definitely dreaming. To be more specific. It was a nightmare! I was on a planet before. Yes. I sat outside the hut. Yesterday night. The hut in which I lived since one month. Was it even yesterday? I was there with Kakarott. Yes. Alone... _

"_Oh my goodness, Kakarott!" I shrieked as I realized that he wasn't here with me! But I calmed myself down as I said again to myself that I was dreaming. He was there. In the outside world. In reality! _

"_Why the hell won't you wake me up, you dumbass?" I screamed before I ran again to the door and joggled on the knob like a crazy woman. I became very angry with this stubborn material and did the only thing I could do as a civilized young teenage woman._

_I kicked it open. _

_Only to find myself in a long white hallway. I was confused. If this really was a dream, than I didn't know why my sick head was showing me something as crazy as this. I just wanted to escape from here._

_And the worse part was that all of this was somehow familiar. It was the same scene as on the sayajin ship! I was kidnapped, woke up in a strange room, and wandered through unknown places. Well, I had Kakarott helping me though… But now I was completely alone! _

_Running through the labyrinth like hallways I didn't encounter anyone. I couldn't feel anyone and I didn't want to meet anyone. Although I knew that somebody had to be responsible bringing me to this weird place. All I could hear was my own breathing and my steps on the ground. _

_I ran fast. I breathed hard but I didn't care. I just wanted to return to Kakarott's side._

_As a low breath caressed my cheek I looked up in surprise as I knew it was fresh air which was coming from outside. I tried to follow it and finally found a door which leaded me outside this freaking labyrinth and landed in a big room again. Trying to fix my breath I looked stunned from one wall to the other. This room was round. It looked like a ballroom! And I felt like a mouse in a trap. A fish in a glass! _

"_Somebody pinch me, please!" I said with a low voice before I noticed an unfamiliar presence approaching. _

'_Somebody hide me, please!' I added desperately in my head as I searched for a place where nobody could see me. I didn't even get the chance to move a finger before this unknown presence entered the room with his back to me speaking._

"_So this is where we live. You really look like you cannot believe what you see." A delighted chuckle, followed by a silhouette I would even recognize if I were blind. Why the heck couldn't I feel him? _

***

Kakarott couldn't quite believe what this guy named Krillin showed to him. They flew together high into the sky, higher and higher until he saw a flying rock. A rather big flying rock on which was a rather large city. 'No way…' Kakarott said to himself as he saw a whole race living in this city.

Krillin only smiled to him, knowing that his guest was surprised. Well he himself hadn't known that this sayajin would be that harmless. He surely looked like a little kid with his eyes wide open, starring to the life which was now under them as they flew straight to the palace in the middle of this place.

"What is this?" Kakarott asked amazed.

"Welcome to Santel, pal." Krillin said while flashing a tooth.

"You can't be serious! It's floating! How does this work? Is this some kind of…magic?"

"Well, you could say that our folk have special abilities, but no. It's not magic."

"Then how?"

"Let's just say our queen likes to tinker."

"Aha…"

Kakarott followed Krillin into the palace and almost forgot his reason for coming here as he saw the big columns marking the entrance. He couldn't believe that there was a technique for making things like a rock float in the air! But then again. He wasn't the technique guy. He couldn't build, but destroy it. Krillin spoke and spoke as he showed different things to Kakarott until they came into a round room, and something hit him quite hard as he noticed who was standing there.

'Don't stop know, heart! Or this sudden reunion becomes even more embarrassing.' Kakarott thought as he watched Chichi who stood there with wild hair and a bewildered look in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Him! It really was him, who just casually walked in here while she was at the edge of freaking out!!

"You absolutely have no sense of timing at all, you moron!" Chichi screamed before she threw an energy ball at him. He easily dodged it only to scratch his head and smiling to her in his innocent way. "Sorry, Chi. It took a while."

"Took a while? Took a while? I was going crazy in here!" She yelled while she plunged herself at him, trying to punch him with her hands or her feet. "And you have nothing better to do than sightseeing!"

"I'm really sorry, Chichi!" Kakarott pleaded as he manoeuvred himself between her attacks.

Krillin was totally left out. 'Beats me!' he thought as he watched those two lovebirds quarrel.

"If you are sorry, than why didn't you come sooner? I really thought you had left me!" Chichi now was at the edge of tears. She hated the fact that she was happy and only could be angry at him at the same time. She finally managed to hit him before she lost her power and slumped to the floor her fist lying on his chest. Little whimpers came out of her mouth as Kakarott kneeled before her, not knowing what to do. This was the second time she cried in front of him. But know he absolutely couldn't just ruffle her hair to cheer her up.

"Eh…Chichi, look…could you….eh…stop crying? Please?" Kakarott asked while gesturing like crazy.

"It's your fault I cry in the first place, so take responsibility!" Chichi sniffled.

"But I don't know what to do!"

"Then think for one moment!"

Kakarott choked. Thinking? He? He wouldn't think in this moment.

He would just do what his stomach said was right.

With both of his arms he encircled her small body in front of him, and leaned his cheek on her head as her head was leaning against his chest. As she felt his warm arms and his heartbeat Chichi stopped breathing for a while. She had to stop the urge to groan as his tail made its way around her waist again.

My gosh, felt this right!

"Siele." He whispered over and over again, but only loud enough for her to hear. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled herself even more to him as one of his hands suddenly started to stroke her back in a slow motion, making her comfortable and tired.

"Baka." She whispered, knowing that he knew what this word meant. He chuckled low; a small vibration went through his body, going right over to her.

'Just let time stop now.' Chichi thought happy.

'Just don't make me into a complete fool, little one." Kakarott thought desperately. Hell, he needed her! And he wanted her as soon as possible!

Just as someone cleared his throat both of them realised where they were.

"Well, if those two weren't our long awaited guests?" A female voice asked from behind them. As fast as possible "those two" let go of one another, their faces beat red. Hell, what were they thinking?

Both of them looked to a blue haired woman which was standing in front of them, her body wrapped in a blue overall, which had black stains on it. She grinned happily as she looked to Kakarott and Chichi. "Welcome to Santel, chosen one and awakening!"

"What?" Kakarott and Chichi asked out of one mouth looking to the smiling woman who looked as if she had the solution for all problems right in front of her. And seemingly they were standing there.

'Something's not right.' Chichi asked, before she interrogative looked over to Kakarott who looked exactly like her. 'Something's definitely going on. And I don't think I will like it.'


	8. Chapter 7 Turning point

Hello there! I'm back again! And I have something for you! It is not much, but you know. I just had so much to do, but I'm still happy that some of you reviewed! THANK YOU!!!

I am writing more now, so you don't have to wait as much for the next chapter. It's slowly going to become very, very interesting!!! Yay!

And to make you guys a little bit curious the next chapter will be: "One year of closeness" Sounds exciting, doesn't it? I'm going to start writing right now!!

And don't be afraid! Of course there are going to be some Bulma/Vegeta scenes, but you just have to wait a little longer for that! Some sexy scenes are going to come too, but therefore the atmosphere needs to be perfect, if you know what I mean *grins widely*

Now, on with chapter 7!!!

_Turing Point – Chapter 7_

"It is as if they disappeared into a black hole! I can't wait any longer! I want to obtain the universe, but I cannot conquer anything without this earthling!" Freiza shook in anger before he destroyed something in his room, which was apparently not much as he tortured Vegeta over and over again, knocking over everything which came in his way. The sayajin was lying on the ground, unable to move again as he chuckled. He found it amusing how pitiful Freiza stood there. Without this girl, which Vegeta figured out pretty fast, Freiza was nothing. He was strong, yes, but not immortal. At least not, yet.

As for Vegeta, he started to use those killing sessions as a sort of masochistic training. He wanted to become stronger. And the training was taking effect. He didn't lose conscious as often, and he felt his muscles better than before. Soon, he swore, he would "flee" from this maniac and search Kakarott for himself. He wanted the girl. He wanted her strength and destroy Freiza with his own hands.

'Soon.' He thought. 'Soon will your time be over before it even started.'

***

"Are you kidding?" Chichi shrieked.

"No. I am absolutely and positively serious. The prophecy should be proof enough." The queen named Bulma explained as calmly as she could as she yelled right back at the black haired woman.

'Two women with too much temper….Happy Birthday, Krillin…' The bald man sarcastically said to himself before he turned his head to the sayajin beside him. He looked calm, as if he didn't understand anything or as if he didn't care. Either way seemed possible. Before Krillin could ask what he thought, Kakarott spoke out: "What prophecy would that be?"

"You don't actually believe them, do you?" Chichi asked him with flushed cheeks. Bulma looked at him with her steel blue eyes before she coughed a little and sat down again.

"Well, the prophecy is something an old oracle told us generations ago. The oracle wrote it down, handed it to my ancestors and now I have it. So to be accurate, we wait since two hundred years for you to appear, so that you can free us."

"Free from what?"

"From a great force, lingering above us. Trying to push us down, hunt us down and kill us."

"How come you think, it is us?" Kakarott asked with a serious expression. Chichi had the urge to hit him. Every time it looks like a fight is going to come he had this business like face. But other than that he played the dumb guy.

"Well." Bulma said, as she watched Chichi sigh in defeat. Or anger, she couldn't tell. "The prophecy says, that two strangers will appear, one with "the gift" and one with abnormal great strength. One without the other is nothing, but together they shine. I have to admit, that I only understand half of it. So…"

"So that's how it is…" Kakarott said while he looked down with a serious expression.

"Don't tell you me, you get any of that!" Krillin said with his jaw wide open. Kakarott grinned. "I didn't understand anything, but it sure sounded important, didn't it?" He laughed a little before Krillin said. "Man, you sure are a crazy guy!"

Both of them got disturbed in their pal like atmosphere as Chichi stood up silently and said: "I need time to think. May I have a room please?"

Kakarott sighed in his head as he watched Chichi's small back go through the door. He knew, that she knew, that he did understand as much as he admitted. He felt bad about that, but his heart told him, he had to do whatever he had thought was right. And his heart told him to fight.

***

_I felt defeated. Totally defeated. I mean, a nation plus Kakarott against one, which is me. There's no way I would win or could even have a chance of winning. Well, it seemed like this whole prophecy thing was kind of important but I didn't understand why for hell's sake I had to be involved in it! It seemed to me as if I just had to lead the life of a woman who wanted to participate in every single thing which apparently happened in this crazy universe! And, to top it all of, the only person who was with me was not against it! Oh, I knew the look in his eyes. He was happy to hear about this stupid prophecy thing. _

"_A new mission! A new mission!" That's what was written over his forehead. As if a little brat knew, that he was going to get some candy or something like that. _

_I wanted my peace, so I took a room. And now, I was – again – sitting in a room alone and thought – just like before – that I don't have any luck. First I was unlucky because I lost my world, my family and was kidnapped. Than I was unlucky due to this stupid ship falling apart and landing on a stupid planet, with a 22-year old man who sometimes has the brain of a four year old. And now I am unlucky, because some old witch said something about a prophecy in which I was mentioned as the awakening! Oh, if I could awaken somebody than I would like to awaken myself from this horrible nightmare! But – oh no! – I don't know what I should awake. And I don't know what the hell is coming, or who! And I really would like to know which sick brain wanted to destroy everything and why and – for god's sake why me?!_

_I let my body sack into the bedcovers, before I hugged the pillow and closed my eyes. Seconds later I felt my hands shivering. _

'_Oh, god dammit, Chichi! You are a coward. Where's your fighting spirit when you get scared of something like this. Didn't you say you wanted to take revenge on those who are responsible for the world dying? Didn't you train until your muscles where aching day and night? Didn't you already feel that at some time you just had to fight?' I sighed. Talking to myself didn't really motivate me. But I knew that I was right. _

'_Well, my brain seems to work.' I thought before I smiled a little and stood up again. Time to tell them my decision. _

_***_

"Do you think she is against it?" Krillin asked Kakarott who seemed like he was in thought. He smiled at the man before he shook his head. He knew that she would understand him. He was a fighter, and he never was going against any mission. Chichi was not stupid, but careful. Although he had an idea just which force would be strong enough to destroy everything.

'Freiza….'Kakarott thought darkly before he looked to Bulma with a sudden impact.

" Bluma? How about some help?"

"What?", Bulma and Krillin asked in unison.

"It would be nice if it weren't only me and Chichi fighting. Why not make a competition out of it? I'm sure there are going to be some who want to help and fight. And some strong hands are not bad, I think. It is important. And I don't want all the responsibility just on Chichi and me. And with many fighting, the fun factor might increase." Kakarott grinned.

"Oh, I like that." Krillin mumbled.

"F-f-fun f-factor?" Bulma asked in disbelief. "Do you know what you are talking about? This is no Kindergarten party! It is about life or death. You have the life of the universe in your hands, you dumbass! If you don't want to make me yell, then don't say such stupid things anymore!"

"But you are already yelling." Kakarott said with an angelic smile.

"I KNOW!" Bulma plugged her hair behind her ear before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a short silence she thought the matter was solved.

"So…how about it?" Kakarott asked again like a little child.

'I think he didn't understand anything I was saying.' Bulma said to herself before she turned to him and accepted defeat.

"All right, I'm going to get my best fighters together. But just don't take it too lightly, you got that?"

"Yes, yes, madam." Kakarott answered teasingly. But before Bulma could say something again, they felt Chichi's Ki and turned their heads to her, who was standing in the doorframe. She looked determined. Kakarott felt Krillin and Bulma flinch as both of them were scared of Chichi's response but he smiled lightly, knowing that she would say what he thought. And Chichi opened her mouth: "I'm in."

***

'I did it.' Vegeta thought as he run through the hallway as fast as he could, a triumphing smile on his face. He really had the power to blow one attack on Freiza which made him confused enough, so that Vegeta had the chance to leave. Although he hated the thought of fleeing, but to accomplish his goal this was a safety step. His left arm was numb but it would heal in awhile. First thing he needed were clothes, a Ki detector, a navigator and a capsule. Clothes weren't a problem as was the detector. But a capsule and a navigator…Those stupid soldiers were almost everywhere and Vegeta had not time to deal with them. Every second was one second to much. Freiza searched him already and he was fast and furious as hell. With his remaining strength Vegeta took out every possible person crossing his way and rushed to the Departing-room, his clothes and the other things he needed already on his body. The only thing left was his capsule of freedom. As a purple ugly life form tried to make a move on him he just blew him off and entered the first capsule he saw. With his brain working like a machine he tipped some coordinates into the keyboard. Freiza was nearer than he had expect it, but with all those dead bodies lying on the ground it wouldn't be hard to guess for Freiza just where Vegeta was. So the first thing Vegeta needed was to leave before he could make a plan. But one thing he knew already. With one hand he reached out of his capsule and destroyed all of the remaining around him, just to make sure nobody could follow him. Then he finished tipping the coordinates and waited for the door to close. For him, it felt as if the seconds were passing by so damn slowly and Freiza could be here any time. And just before his capsule could raise itself into the air, a mad looking Freiza came across the room, screaming: "I'm going to kill you for real this time, you asshole!"

But Vegeta just smiled at him wickedly as the round machine rushed away from that pink bastard and into the atmosphere of Namek. Freiza leaped into the air leaving nothing but dust behind him, as he neared himself Vegeta. It only took him seconds before he again could look into the sajajins eyes, which were wide opened in shook. Freiza smirked as he said: "You forgot I can survive in space you stupid monkey." And he shot an attack into the little vehicle, making it flip in turn, like a rollercoaster.

'Just before I managed to escape! Damn it!' Vegeta thought angrily as the strong surface of his capsule hardly managed to stay complete after Freiza's next attack.

"Now it's over Vegeta! Just like I killed your damn planet and all of your filthy people, it's your time to go six feet under!"

'Hell no! I'm not going to die now, you stupid bastard!' Vegeta thought before he mercilessly pushed the buttons and tried to escape this mad monster right before him.

"You are nothing but a weak species! It's time to erase you!" Freiza stood still, floating in space as he focused his energy between his hands, his eyes clearly on Vegeta, victory on his face.  
"I'm not going to back down! You won't have the opportunity to kill me and I swear I'm going to kill you instead! Believe me, I will enjoy the time when I'll see your screaming face just before you die!" Vegeta yelled at Freiza through the thick pinkish glass before he pushed the last button of his capsule and with a wickedly smile suddenly vanished from his spot, leaving Freiza alone who frustrated screamed and fired his attack into nothing but blackness.

***

"What is that?" Kakarott asked in wonder, as all of them stood before a blue door. After Chichi declared that she was going fight with them, they got something to eat, new clothes and some time to rest. All in all it took one day to finally set all in motion. And now here they were, before this blue door and nobody knew what was going to come. Except the old pervert who introduced himself as Master Roshi. He explained that this was the training room.

"So, behind this blue door is a training room?" Kakarott asked with anticipation. Chichi just rolled her eyes.

"Indeed boy. But it's not a normal training room. In this room, time is different. Once you enter this room, you should not come out until the door opens itself. The training will be finished when the time has come for you to come out."

"What does that mean exactly?" Chichi asked with her eyebrows up in wonder.

"Well, young lady, it means that in the outside 24 hours equal a year in this room. You should not take a brake and only come out after those 24 hours. If not, the training will not take effect."

"That's odd…"Chichi said. Then a sudden idea came to her mind. "Wait a minute! Doesn't that mean I'm going to get older once I enter the room? I'm going to grow older just after 24 hours? When I'm going there for ten days, which equals ten years, just how do I look then?" Master Roshi grinned. "Don't be afraid, honey! I would still love your breasts after twenty years…."

"Stop drooling Roshi!" Bulma said while she knocked his head with her fist. "When you come out right after one year nothing will take effect. You will still remain the same. But when you come out before the training is finished than your body will change. Well then!" She continued as she smiled at Kakarott and Chichi and opened the door. "Have fun in there, and don't do unnecessary things!" She grinned and winked at Chichi who just stood there with her mouth wide open while Kakarott walked towards the door with a happy smile and didn't hear anything anymore. He was in heaven!

And as Chichi entered the room right behind him, and heard the door close her heart stopped beating for a while. She was alone in here. For a whole year and with Kakarott. 'Oh god, help me survive this. I think I'm going to die out of nervousness.'

"Chi what are you waiting for? Let's train!" Kakarott yelled who already warmed himself up in the back of the white room. I looked just like this nothingness was endless. Chichi looked to the left where she spotted a big blue bed. One bed. And to her right a little wall. Behind this wall was a bathtub. The only bathtub behind this very wall.

'Kami, your punishment is unbearable.' Chichi cried in her head.

"Chi, hurry up! We don't have time!"

'We have a whole year…' She answered in her head before she walked over to him. He jumped up and down and smiled like crazy as she finally stood in front of him. She couldn't help but smile at this sight. He was so motivated; she didn't want do ruin the mood. And he motivated her too. She let her neck crack before she got into fighting mode, saying: "Bring it on, monkey boy!"

At the same time exploded a planet into little star pieces as Chigo once again failed in finding the girl. He needed too much time. He became desperate. And although he already destroyed tow galaxies he still had no clue where she could have gone. With his eyes he searched the area and decided after a short time that he should fly to the next galaxy. He felt his goal was near, but until he found her he would destroy everything mercilessly.

Vegeta on the other hand desperately tried to look for a needle in a haystack. He was lost in space and every time he tipped coordinates into the capsule computer the answer was always the same: "Error, data not found." This thing must be broken! And just how should he search Kakarott? He tried to find the capsule those two used but it wouldn't respond to his "calls". So this thing must be broken too. Or what if they didn't survive? No. Kakarott wasn't that weak. He was a bit stupid but not dumb enough to die. Angry Vegeta smashed his fist on the keyboard and grunted in despair. He was in a loss. Silence engulfed him and he really had no idea anymore what to do.

And then little sounds were coming from the computer saying: "Goal recognized. Arriving time: Fife days."

'Well, that's better than nothing, I think!' Vegeta thought before a sudden drowsiness overcame him.


	9. Chapter 8 One year of closeness

_One year of closeness – Chapter 8_

_Day one was, well, hard. I hadn't thought that training with him this active would be like going though hell! First, he attacked right at the start with full power, which means he blew me just away with the air his punch created. Without overestimating the situation, I thought I flew about 300 meters, hit my head pretty hard at the floor and to top it all of wasn't able to stand after that for a few minutes. His concerned face appeared soon after my landing over my half lifeless form, his eyes searching for injuries. "And I wanted to start easy with you, I'm sorry. I think I have to use only the third of my power at first. The half is too much for you to handle right now." _

_My mouth fell open as I stared at him. Did he say he only used half of his power? I sighed while standing up. "I didn't know I was this useless." He smiled at me, saying I shouldn't worry about that now. He would train me right. And I have to admit, I was scared when he said that to me, because his face seemed too serious. I could swear I saw his crazy Sayajin personality there. I gulped before I watched him going back into fighting stance. He glanced at me, grinning. With his hand he ordered me to do the same thing and I couldn't do anything other than smirk back to him. _

"_Don't start to pet me, Kakarott. I know when we were fighting before you would only go easy on me. Now show me what you got." _

_Soon after I was ready, I lunched myself at him, yelling. My hands were flying around him and I tried as well as I could to get him, but he was faster than my attack. He blocked my every move what made me kind of irritated. I started to speed up and vanished before his sight; for a short moment he looked confused, but when I finally hit him, his body blurred before me, as my foot went right through him. He was gone. I looked around, already breathing heavily. I couldn't see him, and then I felt a pain go through my body, as his hand landed perfectly in the shape of my neck. I closed my eyes at the impact and when I opened them again, I was lying on the floor. I pushed myself up and flip flopped away from him. As I was facing him again, he only smirked at me. He was enjoying himself. _

_I run towards him, as I hid my hands behind my back. He made himself ready to dodge my attack before I jumped up into the air, disappearing and coming to sight behind his back again. He wasn't quick enough to stop me as I yelled "OKUNOTE!" and shot a huge Ki-ball into his back. He flew for one second before he turned around and kicked his foot right into my face. Now that hurt! But I used the force of his kick to make a distance between us again and pushed myself away from him. I was wheezing and my whole body was aching already. He grinned. "That was good."_

"_But not good enough, as it seems." I pressed out between shallow breaths. _

"_Well, nobody's perfect."_

"_Thank goodness, that I am nobody." I said mockingly while smirking before I screamed again and made my way to him. But unfortunately, I was somebody. _

_To put it simple, he beat the hell out of me. And after about nine hours, I collapsed to the floor, sweating, breathing, gasping and bleeding. I couldn't even stand anymore! _

_He was breathing – lightly - and smiling this absolutely gorgeous smile of his, which made my knees go soggy. _

_And then it hit me pretty hard again, as my focus finally went back to the situation I was captured in: I was alone with him, for exactly 365 days I was completely alone with him. And I have to admit, I was absolutely and utterly happy about it – at this moment. Because this lucky feeling only held on until he came walking over to me, picking me up and carrying me to this one sized bed. He pressed me to his sweating broad chest, his strong arms around my aching waist, and even his tail here and then brushed lightly over my wounded skin, making me feel hot and absolutely frightened!! _

"_W-w-what are you doing?" I shrieked and struggled. "I can still walk you know!" That was a lie, of course. He said nothing and smiled down at me, what made me only angrier. "Let me down this instant! Kakarott, I'm warning you! Don't you think you can do what ever you want!" _

"_Calm down, calm down, Chi!" he finally said still smiling at me. "Don't overreact!"_

"_I do not overreact!" I yelled, before I coughed up some blood. "Damn! You punched me way to hard. I'm still a girl, you idiot!"_

"_Alright, alright!" He said while he laid me down onto the bed. I could swear he was rolling his eyes. _

"_Don't alright me!" He walked around the bed while I eyed him. I was irritated by him, although I didn't know why. I guessed I wanted to cover my embarrassment. That was probably the reason why I had a bad temper. I felt embarrassed quite fast. _

_He threw some things over his shoulder when I asked him what he was doing._

"_Searching for something to eat." _

"_In a box?" I questioned him still a little pissed because he was evading the situation._

"_Well, I guessed there were some senzu beans."_

"_Some what?" He held a little sack up. "Found them!" He walked over to me, sat beside me and held a little bean to my mouth. "Eat." _

"_What is that?" I wanted to know. It seemed suspicious._

"_Try." He said but I still didn't move an inch. He sighed._

_I watched how he ate the bean he was holding for me and then gazed at the other in his palm. Somehow this scene felt familiar. I laughed a little before I reached for the bean and put it into my mouth. As I chewed on it I told him "You know, this situation somehow reminds me on the day we met? I was injured and you brought something to eat to me. I didn't know what it was and you just put it into your mouth to show me it wouldn't be poisoned." I smiled. He chuckled and before he could answer I gulped the bean down and suddenly felt like a newborn. With wide eyes I jumped up and clenched my hands into little fists, without any pain. _

"_Woah! I'm healed!" I jumped up and down._

_Kakarott stood up his hands in front of him saying "Don't move too much! You are still tired and your muscles need a break!"_

"_I feel like I slept for years! I'm not tired at all! Look at me!" I chirped while I continued to make little exercises, punched and kicked into the air until I lost my balance. The world around me was a blur before I felt something fuzzy around my waist – now this felt familiar too. I looked up and met the eyes of Kakarott who looked like he was about to tell me a lesson. "I told you, but you wouldn't listen. You need to rest." _

_I grinned. "You know, you sound like a mother when you say that." I wanted to mock him but the glint in his eyes didn't seem he was amused. _

"_Bed. Now." He ordered, totally different from before. _

_I sighed as I lied down again. "You are not funny at all." _

"_Well, that's part of my personality. I never wanted to be funny." He admitted a little sullen._

"_Oh, you mean the jerk part of your personality? The beast in you, huh?"_

"_Sort of." He smiled. _

_It was silent for a second before I turned around so that he couldn't see my face anymore. "You know what, Kakarott?" I started, my cheeks already beet red. I was slapping myself for saying the next line. I was embarrassed as hell, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore._

"_What is it?"_

"_I even like your jerk part." _

***

"Tell me, what did you plan?" The old man asked with a mysterious grin the blue haired queen, who apparently lied under some construction.

"Plan what?" The muffled question came right back, before Bulma tried to come up under this metallic thing. She looked at him in confusion as she wiped away some black oil on her cheek.

"You know what I mean! The girl and the boy in the room of time and spirit. Why did you put them into there? It's not time for the prophecy to become true yet. They still have time to train."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, old man." Bulma said with a little smile in her blue eyes. "I just want those two to be prepared. That's all. And the more they train, the better."

"Sure, sure. But I know your brain is thinking all the time. You know more than you say. There is something different. Has it to do with the prophecy or are you just playing?"

"Just let yourself be surprised. In less than 22 hours we know more. Now go to your pupils and make them ready for the big fight." Bulma grinned before she vanished again under her invention, than she added "Curiosity killed the cat, Roshi. Don't forget that." The only thing she heard as an answer was a low chuckle before the foot steps died and she was alone again. She knew there was time before the big bang. But she hoped her intuition wasn't lying to her and her plan was able to change destiny. It just had to.

***

_Day twenty-nine was the day of bad luck and stupid realization. First I woke up and noticed the warmness around my body. Not that this would be bad. Not at all. But this warmness was moving! And breathing! And even caressing! Not to mention, it not only was smooth but fuzzy as well! The first thing I did was holding my breath and opened my eyes in surprise. When I only saw a wall of skin I screamed and pushed Kakarott out of bed. My hair was standing up, my cheeks were glowing already and my heart was beating like crazy. And what was this stupid guy doing? He was groaning in pain as he pushed himself slowly up, looking at me in confusion and asking this absolutely banal question "What is wrong with you?" _

"_Oh, nothing is wrong with me except that you were sleeping in the same bed as me!" I said sarcastically._

"_So what? I'm tired too you know." He looked a bit angry. Well I was the one who was angry!_

"_You don't get anything at all, do you?" I yelled._

"_Get what?" He yelled right back. _

"_You are a man, damn it!" I screamed and my cheeks were burning. I felt so embarrassed I wanted to die. He looked at me with wide eyes and said nothing. My breath was slightly accelerated. _

_And then after some seconds I saw the interesting phenomena of this universe. Kakarott started to blush. He was blushing! It was only light but I saw it clearly. And the only word he said was "Oh."_

_And that was bad. Because it sounded like a "Oh, she is right! There could be something between us. I wouldn't have objections." or more like a "Oh, why didn't I realise that sooner? I could have done something when I had the opportunity." _

_My face was on fire and I slapped my inner self – again – because I wished he would just add "And where is the problem now?" _

'_I know where the problem is!' I said to myself. But to be honest, I didn't. He looked to me in this innocent way with his big eyes and just stared at me. I gulped. His eyes were so intense, my nineteen -year- old-self just wanted to act like a spoiled kid and hug him. But I couldn't! 'This is not an invitation, Chichi!' I reminded myself as I did anything I could do to hold myself back not to throw myself at him. I imagined myself grabbing his neck, playing with his hair and bringing his face close to mine, brushing with my lips over his lightly. How he felt, what his tail would be doing by then…_

"…_lright?" He asked in confusion and leaned over as I didn't respond quickly enough. His face was too close to me after my wild imaginary. I fell back and off the bed in surprise, but unfortunately brought him with me, as he tried to grab the sheet to prevent me from falling. At that point I knew that this day was not my day. _

_His nose was touching mine and only this small action sent electric shocks trough my body. The weight of his over me was so unbelievably comfortable I wished he would lay his head on my chest and just wrap his hands around me. I cursed myself for my stupidity because I really sounded like a kid in puberty. But I couldn't do anything. It was almost like being in love. _

_I was staring at him as this thought kept circling in my head "Love him. Love him. Love him." like a mantra I told myself over and over again. He stood up as fast as he could, asking again "Are you alright?" _

_And I just nodded, stood up and said "I thing I'll take a bath." _

_He flinched. "A bath?" He asked in disbelief as if he couldn't trust his ears. And I saw the wonder of this universe again. He blushed, but this time a deeper red than before. And I thought again 'I think I fell for him.'_

_***_

Kakarott was more than just confused. What was this warm feeling inside of him? When she yelled "You are a man!" he just felt like she slapped him into reality.

He was a man and she was a woman. More than that: He was a beast and was practically grieving for her. His tail really took every consequence to touch her or feel her. Kakarott had no control over him at all. First he thought the desire to be near her was because he was a man and she was a strong woman, both stuck with each other. When his member was reacting he had something in his mind but nothing serious, more like something short as his nature longed for strong women to use them for their children. A strong fighter needed a strong mother. So Kakarott told himself it was his instincts telling him to grieve for her.

But then she was kidnapped and all he wanted to do was to rip the person responsible for that into little pieces. When she cried the second time before him he wanted to hold her as close as possible. And from then on it really started to work in his brain. Was he absolutely sure what was going on? Was it really only because of the situation he was longing for her? Or because of his instincts? Or was it more? But then: what exactly was more? Affection? Desire? Or even lust?

His brain worked like crazy as he stood up and absentmindedly asked her again if she was alright. But this question was more like a mechanism inside his head.

"I'm going to take a bath." She said as she took his focus back to the situation they were in.

"A bath?" He almost yelled but took control over his voice – more or less. She was going to bath when he had the most serious conversation with himself in his whole life? This woman really had the talent to make him think more in seconds than he had ever in his life! And she was able to make him feel more than he ever had. And that meant something as he was the only one out of his race who felt anything at all. He was even blushing and sweating due to embarrassment! He only was sweating in a fight!

But this feeling fight was probably the most difficult fight he ever fought. (A/N: What a funny sentence^^)

He shook his head unnoticeable as she stared at him with her black round eyes. Was she smiling a bit? He felt embarrassed – again – and mumbled "I'm going to train." Then he turned around, took his shirt which was lying beside the bed, covered his naked chest with it and started to train in the back of the whiteness. Chichi just stood there, her cheeks a light pink as she stared at him pulling the shirt over his torso. She watched how the muscles of his back worked, tensed and relaxed and was fascinated by his body. He was just so…

"Beautiful…" she sighed as she lied in the bathtub and sunk down until only her head was popping out. Her hair was up into a messy knot and her clothes were lying on a chair next to the wall. "Hot water is just so beautiful." She repeated to herself as she closed her eyes and let herself be lulled between the warm water. Outside she could hear Kakarott fight with his double. 'He really is into it' She said to herself as her focus went back to his body…

'Now get a hold of yourself! It's not like he is the only thing you can think about, now is he? There are plenty other things to think about. Like a big ocean of flowers....a little picnic on the sea…a waterfall hidden between high rocks and trees…fishing….Kakarott coming out of the water….pearls of wetness glittering on his chest….wait, wait, wait! That's not what I meant!' Chichi frowned in frustration as she tried again thinking about other things. But she returned to him, every time.

She was with Kakarott day and night! And that since about three or four months long? He was filling her brain! Like a virus was he crawling into her synopses!

"Ah! I'm going crazy!" she hissed before she dunk her head down the water and held her breath.

'I'm going crazy!' Was what Kakarott thought too, before he lost his concentration and shot his Kamehameha to the very wall standing in this room. "Oh shit." He whispered before the eruption shook the floor and an extremely loud scream was following. The wall was gone and water was flooding the ground as a very shocked looking and very naked Chichi stood before him trying to cover what she could, her black hair glued to her back and on her shoulders.

'I'm going to kill him.' She thought as she watched him how he stood there in trance. She had tears in her eyes as she searched for something to cover herself. This was the most miserable day in her life!

As she wrapped herself in a towel she felt how he appeared behind her saying "I'm really sorry, Chi! I didn't look out, I just wasn't paying attention! It should have been a simple attack, I didn't think it would blow away the whole wall…I'm really sorry…."

She held her hand up to notice him she didn't want to hear anymore. Then she turned, her eyes still burning as tears were in them. She just wanted to dig her own grave and hop into it. Kakarott prepared himself to be yelled at but she simply walked past him with her last pride, took her clothes and vanished behind the curtain of the bed.

"You are not mad at me?" He asked as she appeared again – covered in her clothes.

"No, I'm not mad at you just mad at myself. I knew something had to happen with you. You are shameless and stupid! This was the most embarrassing moment in my life! You. Saw. Me. Naked!" Her voice got louder every second.

'Oh she is mad as hell!' Kakarott thought to himself.

"I didn't" He insisted, although his tail was twitching like crazy since he saw her delicate white skin in her absolutely beauty.

"You did!" She responded.

"I didn't!" He repeated and hoped she would buy the lie. Although he wished he could see her once more.

"You did, Kakarott. I know. Your tail won't be quiet. I'm not stupid, I know that this thing as a "brain" for itself. Every time you are excited your tail won't stop moving. And now it moves more than ever!"

"But…"

"Don't "but" me! You saw me, end of discussion! Now take responsibility and repay me!"

"What?" Kakarott asked in disbelief. Did she even know what she was asking? "H-how?" He asked very slowly. He was afraid of her demand and his tail was aching and driving him crazy. He was about to lose control!

"How should I know? Erase it from your memory…"

'Oh my goodness, her eyes are beautiful....' Kakarott's beast thought as Chichi continued to speak.

"Or show me a super technique nobody else knows…"

'And her lips…round and pink…' He was struggling with himself.

"Teach me the thing which destroyed the wall…"

'Her body is gorgeous: white…pure and absolutely innocent…' Kakarott started to turn his hands into fists. His whole body was shaking as he tried to control his tail and his inner monster.

"Or repair the wall and the bathtub! But I don't think you could do that…You have two left hands when it comes to building something…"

'I want her….' Sweat was showing on his forehead.

"Or promise me to not crawl into the bed anymore when I'm sleeping in it."

'I want her right now…' He shut his eyes and tried to repress his desire.

"Just do something what makes me live with this situation! Don't let me down on this; I don't want to be the only one who has to suffer!"

'Take her!' His inner beast screamed into his head and he lost his composer.

"Chi, don't hate me for what I'm doing now." He said between closed teeth before his tail shot forward and wrapped an absolutely surprised Chichi around her waist, bringing her close to him. Before she could even notice what was happening at all she felt the sweetest sensation her brain could analyze.

His kiss was pure bless. His lips tasted like spring, fresh grass and sunshine. Chichi didn't even have the chance to struggle, because she was captured by him. And although it only lasted some seconds until he took control over him again, Chichi was absolutely speechless. He pushed her away as far as he could as his tail still held on to her, gasping in surprise and saying "I'm absolutely sorry for what happened right now! I didn't know what I was doing. That…that kiss just now was…was…" She looked at him with calm big eyes as he searched for words but didn't found any. What was it? Was it wrong? He didn't want to say that. Was it good? That would be lie as it was better than good could ever be. Was it the right thing to do? His heart said yes, and his tail apparently did too. So what was it now?

She still stared up to him, silently. Was she shocked or angry to the point of speechlessness? He couldn't tell and hoped she would say something!

"Chi?" He asked her carefully.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know."

"You sure?" Somehow she sounded upset. It took him awhile to answer to that. He shook his head and said no.

"So you know why you did that?" He shrugged. "I don't know if I exactly know why I did it."

They looked at each other for awhile, still in this close position as his tail just was stubborn enough to hold onto her as if it didn't want to let go. After some time she lost her focus and looked to the floor. Kakarott felt quite embarrassed as he didn't know what he should say anymore. Maybe the truth?

"Could you let go?" Chichi asked as she noticed the tail around her waist.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want to."

"Who?"

"My tail."

"Why not?"

"He….likes you." He admitted in a whisper.

"He does?" Chichi asked in wonder and looked at this fuzzy thing around her. Kakarott started to laugh to cover his embarrassment saying "You know he can be really stubborn sometimes! Haha!"

Chichi sighed as she looked to his smiling face. "Well I think he is more honest than you." With that she unlocked the grip of his tail around her herself and stepped away from him. "And don't even start to think that kiss was just an act of stubbornness." She said to him with sad eyes. "Because then I would really start to hate you."

'And that would break me appart.' She added in her mind leaving to the "bathroom" and starting to clean this mess up he had created.

'And 336 more days to go…' she thought desperate but remembered with a smile the border they crossed minutes ago as her hand touched her lip. She just wished he would be more honest with himself.

Kakarott watched her walking away, feeling the knot inside his chest. He felt upset, although he didn't know why. Was it really just because of his tail that he kissed her? Or did he himself want to? What did he think of her? Really?

His head turned to her frame as she cleaned up the dirt on the floor he was responsible for. With his nails pressing into his palms he breathed in and walked over to her, stopping right behind her. She flinched as she felt his breath on her ear and her heart beat up to her neck when he slowly whispered to her. "That kiss was not an accident or an act out of stubbornness."

"What was it then?" Chichi managed to say.

"I kissed you, because I wanted to…"

"And why wanted you to?"

"Because….I might feel more for you…." He said as neutral as he could.

"Like your tail?" She breathed out.

He thought about that for a moment. "…Maybe…"

"Let that answer be good enough for now." Chichi said before she turned around and kissed him again. She didn't care about his response; she just wanted to be like any other normal nineteen year old girl, which was in love.

'And 336 more days to go…' she said cheerfully again, as she felt his arms wrap around her back and his lips pressing against hers.


	10. Chapter 9 Coming to an end

Oh my goodness! I'm back again! You definitely thought I stopped working on this one, right?? NO! I would never do that! Because of you guys, who favourite this story and read it I will not stop midway. Because I know just how stupid it is if you read stories from year 2003 or so and they still aren't finished and the last update was 2005….that's stupid…

So here is the next chapter! I hope I can update faster the next time, so don't be angry with me, when I actually need more time to update! But I hope it is not going to take longer than 1 or 2 months…

And before I'm going to babble your ear bloody, let's finally continue with FACE ME!!!

Cya

Red C

_Coming to an end – chapter 9_

They trained. Again. Chichi sighed in her head as she – again – blocked an attack from Kakarott. Somehow this whole training thing was going on her nerves. Not just because she had the feeling she was at her best but because since this one particular day they never ever got intimate like that again. And any further than kissing was momentarily out of the question!

'And it has been 179 days already…I think I dreamt that day when he…' She sighed again and looked at the concentrated sayajin. He never changed.

Kakarott was like always, a bit dump, a bit sweet, a bit too much into the fighting and a bit too slow into showing interest into her. And the odd thing was, that since that kiss he wanted to train more than ever…

'Coward!' Chichi pushed him away before she rubbed her forehead and asked "Could I take a break? It has been 20 hours already, I'm kind of tired."

"Sure." Was his only answer before he continued fighting. She got angry.

"I meant to say **we** should take a break, because you don't look that good to me, too! So swing your ass into bed and sleep for a while, you stubborn monkey!"

Kakarott frowned at her sudden explosion. "But Chi, we have to train! We only have 157 days to go!" She rolled her eyes. The same argument like yesterday, and the day before and the day before…

'Maybe I have to be a little nicer to him, so that he understands what I mean' She thought.

"Yup, and when we take two days to calm ourselves down we still have 155 days to go! So are there any problems to just lie down for a while and chill?" She looked at him with her eyebrows up high. Now she was interested in his response. He rubbed his neck – what a familiar gesture when he was at a loss.

"None." She answered for him before she grabbed his arm and took him with her. She couldn't see how deeply he blushed as she suddenly changed from his arm to his hand and held him there instead. She turned around, pressed him into the chair and commanded for him to sit. "Stay where you are or I'm going to open that door…" Her slender finger pointed to the blue exit. "… and your precious training was for nothing!"

He gulped. She was serious, and he was seriously in a dead-end. But if she knew why he wanted to train so badly, she wouldn't do what she was doing. His tail switched from one side to the other and his muscles started to shake. 'There it goes again…' he desperately thought as he tried to take control.

Ever since that kiss his body was behaving strangely. And the only solution for him to control his inner mess was to train and to fight. He had to momentarily forget just with who he was in here. And exactly that somebody appeared in front of him again, pressing her hand on his forehead and frowning.

"Something the matter? You look ill." He shook his head, and avoided her touch as innocently as he could. Chichi passed him a senzu bean and some water before she sat beside him still looking at him. Her gaze was roaming over him, making him uncomfortable, and at the same time too comfortable.

"What is it?" He asked, maybe a little too sayajin like – Chichi ducked unintentionally.

"Y-you don't have to be that mad, idiot!" She yelled back at him. "I was only checking your injuries…" She looked away. "Take the bean, and lie down already." She added almost in a whisper.

"I can't, we don't have much time left." He said and stood up again. He felt the end approaching, although he still wasn't sure just what was coming once they were out of this room.

As she saw him lifting his body from the chair, Chichi made a sound which almost sounded like a growl.

"And I told you, we trained a lot! One or two days doing nothing won't be that bad!" She yelled at him and stood up too. Why didn't he just understand that she wanted him to take care of himself?

"I feel the danger coming, Chi!" He yelled right back at her. "And I don't know if I am strong enough!"

His blood was boiling as he fought with her. On one hand because he wanted to be strong enough to protect her from this danger as he just somehow knew she was being targeted. And on the other hand because he just wanted to take those two days and bind her with him to the bed, to never let go of her, to treasure her, feel her, touch her, kiss her…God damn it! He wanted to mark and make her his forever!

Chichi became silent, as she saw the seriousness inside his eyes. He really was scary when he looked like that. Determined.

She looked down and felt tears dwelling up in her eyes. He was right. They didn't know what was coming, and they didn't know if they were strong enough. For god's sake, she didn't even know why it had to be her from the beginning! She didn't know why she was kept alive, nor why she was "the awakening" of some planet, nor why she felt this despair inside of her! To be exact, she didn't know anything at all!

And all she could do was fighting. And she was tired of it. Her determination was gone. She wanted to face nobody anymore.

She felt his hand cup her cheek, as he lifted her face up to look at him.

"Chi…I know you are tired. But we just have to do it. If we want to be together, we just have to do it." He said in his soft voice and Chichi's eyes widened at his words. He wanted to be together with her?

A little sniff escaped her lips before she pressed her face into his chest and welcomed his arms crossing behind her back and pushing her further into him. He felt so good. And safe. She could stay like that for ages!

And then suddenly as she looked up to see his face he bent down and brushed lightly over her lips, touching her sweetly like the last time. Chichi thought this moment would never happen and she closed her eyes as the pressure of his lips became more and more. His hands were sliding down her arms, only to capture her hands and to bring them behind his neck. She unintentionally pressed her body more into his, as his hands landed again on her back and slid after some seconds to her hips. She played with his hair in her hands and was astonished that his extraordinary spiky hair could be this soft! When she felt his tongue sliding lightly over her upper lip she flinched and opened her eyes in shock, only to melt again as he cupped both her cheeks with his hands and gave her one final sweet kiss before he moved away from her mouth to her jaw, down her neck. She leaned her face against his palm and gave him the opportunity to successfully observe her slender neck, her white skin and her pulse…her sweet, sweet pulse. Pumping under his lips like the movement of a butterfly…her blood rushing through…

Kakarott knew he lost his control, but he couldn't stop his desire. His inner beast was screaming as he gently sucked the delicate spot on her neck. It was too inviting! He wanted to rip her out of her clothes, lie her down and finally bite her! And making her completely his. Chichi moaned quietly as she felt his tongue licking down her neck and kicked herself awake with the sound she just made. What was she doing? What was he doing?! Didn't they just argue about **not** stopping the training? And here they were, doing stuff they shouldn't do!

'Well, maybe she should do…' Chichi thought. "But maybe not now?'

She pushed him gently away and looked into his surprised face. Only by then she noticed her quick breathing and his eyes, which were filled with something ominous. But his look didn't hold on too long, and he quickly looked away, saying "Sorry!" She thought he was embarrassed and smiled to him, before she pecked him on his cheek.

"I think we have something to do." She noticed as neutral as she could and was surprised about his sudden change of attitude.

"Right!" was his only answer as his seriousness came back. They had something to do.

***

Chigo landed on green grass, which was waving around him in the caressing blow of the wind. As he looked up, he noticed three moons in a triangle, looking down on him in a dangerous way, as if they wanted to sign him to leave for his own good. He smirked as he switched his gaze from the sky to ground again. Somehow those moons told him, that there was something they wanted to protect. And he was curious just what that was, sensing it only had to be the girl he was searching for five weeks. He knew Freiza was at his limit, that pink guy never was patient anyway. But Chigo was not the thinker, to be exact: His loyalty to Freiza was bigger than his loyalty to his own folk. That was one reason why he was cold enough to kill his own family without hesitation. The other was his hatred to those weaklings. They were too friendly for him. He wanted to fight, to kill. He liked the sound of bones breaking, of blood spilling and those dying screams. He loved them all. So, when he met Freiza who came to destroy his planet, Chigo was more than just happy to see the blood mass Freiza created, and he immediately swore him his loyalty till eternity. He probably would die if Freiza just said so. But before he could do that he had to find the girl. Pushing himself from the ground he started to search the planet for any living form, and was surprised that he – even after blowing the ground almost completely up – couldn't find anything. He searched the whole planet and landed after two hours on the same spot again. Frowning he made sure that he was right in feeling life on here. There couldn't be a mistake, he felt them. He looked up again and those three moons still were hovering above him, and than he suddenly started to laugh. He laughed so hard that he bent down his head and up again. His eyes focused on a little thing, right in the middle of the triangle.

"Found you." Was his only sentence before he lunged into the air and rushed to the floating thing high in the sky.

'So the silent guardians become the loudest peculators.' Chigo thought grinning before he reached the flying island and fired on it mercilessly without a warning.

'Now let the fun begin.'

***

"What the heck is happening out there?" Bulma asked furious before she stomped out of her workshop, oil over her complete face and blue boilersuite. As answer the ground shook again and Bulma lost her balance and landed on her back, very unladylike. Krillin came up behind her, on his side the best fighters they had: Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu and Piccolo. As Yamcha helped Bulma up he winked wickedly at her, but she only ignored him and asked Krillin again why the ground was shaking like that. Krillin looked seriously to her, before he said "It has begun."

Bulma's blue eyes widened at his words and she gulped her next words down. 'So it started.' She said to herself before she grinned. 'I did it!'

"We have to go, or this place is going to crumble down before we even started fighting!" Piccolo grumbled. The namekian was not the friendly looking one, but he was trustworthy. Although he was only temporary staying here, he didn't oppose the fight. To be exact, he welcomed the chance and was more than just delighted to fight in this. And Bulma was more than just delighted to have him help.

"Piccolo is right!" Tenshinhan added before he looked to Krillin and waited for his reply. Krillin nodded and all except him flew out of the palest. Bulma looked to him with a glint in her eyes – was it triumph? Krillin didn't know and only said "Send Kakarott and Chichi as soon as they come out. How long will they stay in there? I have to make sure to give them enough time!"

"O-only one and a half more hours to go." Bulma said, as she realized just how serious the situation was.

"Good. We try to do our best!" With that he flew away from her and Bulma was alone again. Yes, she changed the prophecy. She was right in her thought. But she didn't consider the problems which could occur when she changed the future. But here they were. Three days earlier than expected. If it goes bad, it would be her fault.

She closed her eyes as she prayed that her calculations weren't wrong and sprinted to the room of spirit and time. One and a half ours to go…'Hopefully it is not too late!'

***

_The last days in the room of time and spirit were – you could say extraordinary. We trained, of course. I didn't know why Kakarott was this concerned but it made me worry. I knew that something big was awaiting us, but I couldn't figure just how big! And he looked as if he exactly knew. But as soon as I tried to squeeze some information out of him he just took me off guard and kissed me lightly, only to shut me successfully up, leaving me in trance. He treated me like a different person! And he was different than ever before. He showed a side I didn't expect._

_To be short, he really was sweet in those last days, but the oddest thing was the way he treated my neck. When we stopped our training for a while and slept, he snuggled himself onto me – without my knowing, although I didn't really mind – and kissed my neck or brushed over it with his rough fingertips, which felt like pure velvet over my skin, making me hot and unable to sleep anymore. But further than that, nothing happened, although I had those particular dreams which left me unsatisfied every time I woke up. My head was spinning, my stomach felt like after a rollercoaster and a weird but somehow sweet sensation was sneaking down my body. I was embarrassed when I looked Kakarott in the eye and felt heat coming to my face every time he gave me a look. _

_God, I loved the way he was teasing me while training. When he pushed me down, he actually brushed his lips every time over mine, or blew softly in my ear. He was like a little boy, exploring. And I was like a little girl, letting myself being pushed down. God, I loved his sudden playfulness so much that I actually started to forget the reason why we were in here. But at some point we had to face bitter reality again. _

_At the last day, he was extremely sweet to me. As I walked that day out of bed and stretched myself I said sarcastically to him "Now let's train for the last time, before doom is going to come!" But he only came over to me without a word and hugged me like a drowning person, what leaved me scared._

"_W-what is it?"_

"_Let's not train anymore." He simply said and hugged me harder, if that was possible. I couldn't believe my ears. Did he just refuse training?_

"_But it's the last time!" I added surprised before he took my face and looked smiling to me. _

"_I know. So let's just use the time and calm ourselves down." He pecked my nose softly before he released me and walked over to the still broken bathroom. I looked to him, surprised. What did he just say? Calm ourselves down? My eyes wandered to him, as he settled himself before the "bath-hole" he created as a substitute for the broken bathtub. _

"_We should take a long bath to relax our muscles, don't you think?" I couldn't answer him, so I walked over and touched his forehead to check if he had a fever or a serious injure on his head. But there was nothing. He laughed a bit, as he took my hands from his head and asked me what was wrong. He asked me what was wrong?_

"_I should be asking you that! You don't want to use the time we have?" _

_He laughed, as he pulled me down to him, our knees touching as he waved his fingers with mine in an intimate way, making me blush and feeling quite embarrassed. _

"_I am using the time, aren't I?" He whispered to me but before I could say anything to that, he pushed – or more like threw – me into the bath-hole, grinning widely. As I came out of the water with my head, I screamed to him "What did you do that for, idiot?" and pushed my heavy hair from my face, as it covered my eyes completely. _

"_Relax, Chi!" he chirped before he jumped in too. _

"_What the heck! This is not a swimming pool! And now my clothes are wet! And why did you jump in, too? Ah, I'm going out!" _

"_No, you stay!" And with those words, he just pulled me back and actually sat me in his lap. He. Sat. Me. In. His. LAP!! I was confused! I was happy, a bit irritated and intimidated like a little lamp gazing into the dark wilderness. I felt his arms sneaking around my torso, and his nose snuggled itself like every time into the shape of my neck. His breathing tickled up to my ear and I just had goose bumps all over my body!_

"_What are you doing?" I asked with a shaking voice. I felt how he smirked into my skin and for some seconds I thought I felt his teeth scratching lightly over it, too. And as he spoke I stopped breathing. _

"_I'm relaxing…" _

"_That's what you count as relaxing?" 'Because I can't relax at all!' I added in I my head. He leaned his chin on my shoulder and now started to whisper in my ear! I really thought my heart would just drop out of my chest and leave me alone, for good! _

"_Your 'salaik' is relaxing to me."_

"_M-my 'salaik'?" I didn't hear this word before, it sounded strange to my ears._

"_And your 'proluki', your 'walun', your 'nalaim'…" I couldn't hear anymore than that, because his hands started to wander over me! Goodness, I was tempted like crazy! But my head was clear enough to remember the way his hands were going, and as he lightly brushed over my chest I jumped away from him, my heart pounded in my ears, my head was blank and all I could do was stare into his confused face. I couldn't describe what was happening to me, but I somehow enjoyed it. _

"_Is everything alright?" Kakarott started to wander over to me, but I just stared blankly at him. If he is coming a second time, I wouldn't know what I would do. I thought he didn't want to? Or did he want to do what I thought he wanted to do just before the fight, although he looked like he didn't want to do it before at all? Wait that was confusing me. So I just asked him._

"_What is wrong with you today?" I asked at first. He frowned._

"_What should be wrong?"_

"_Well, you behave strangely. First you ignored me, than you kissed me, ignored me again, then you showed me this affection side, but showed clear enough, too, just how far you want to go and now you are doing this?" _

_I was completely at a loss. And so was he. He massaged his root of the nose, before he leaned back and simply said "Sorry. I guess I wasn't able to control myself anymore. I'm sorry for scaring you."_

"_It's more like worrying than scaring, if I have to be honest." _

"_How do you mean?"_

"_Well, you keep things to yourself and won't tell me anything. And every time I see you frowning or thinking about something and ask you what is wrong, you start to kiss me or to hug me and won't answer to me at all."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Stop this stupid sorry-act already and tell me what is wrong!"_

_He looked away and pressed his lips together. I was getting angry and I started to feel the coldness of the water in my clothes. _

"_Kakarott!"_

"_Chi…" He said to me and held his hand up to sign me I should stop asking. But I didn't want to. _

"_Tell me! I feel left out, if you don't say anything to me. I'm in there as much as you are, damn it!"_

"_I know!" He yelled lightly but regretted it at the same time. "I know." He said again. "But I just don't want you to fight, because I somehow feel that…" he stopped._

"_That what?" I questioned further. He looked into my eyes silently. The only sound we heard was the water rippling as I neared myself Kakarott again. And as I stood face to face to him, he answered while brushing hair behind my ear with a sad voice, which echoed trough my body._

"_That one of us is going to die." _

_I didn't now if I should feel happy or angry. Was he really this dumb? Or was this only his naïve sweetness? I smiled as I touched his cheek. _

"_And you really think I would stay by the side and watch how you die? We are in this together. Meaning: if you fight, I fight too. And if you die…" I paused. Was I really to say this? I saw into his eyes and was for the first time ever absolutely sure. "…I die too." _

_I felt his arms again around me, and pressed my nose into his wet chest, breathed his fragrance deep into my lungs and welcomed his warmth which hugged me like a second skin. _

_It was silent for a while before he suddenly said some words I didn't understand again. But I knew their meaning, and it punched me like a hard fist right into my face. _

_Farim kaleida, Chi. Farim kaleida._

_Those words circled through my head as we walked__ hours later hand in hand out of the room and right into the arms of Bulma who after smiling like crazy at us, explained the serious situation. _

_So it already started as we trained. But we felt absolutely confident. I pressed his hand and smiled to him before we both flew away right into the arms of our first opponent. _

_At that time I didn't knew at all what my role was in all of that, but I was going to learn, that my existence was more important than I had thought…_


	11. Chapter 10 Chichi's decision

Hello there! I'm back and I have one request to all those readers out there. I don't know if you still like my story or not. To be honest, I'm not sure about my story at all at the moment. It's because I don't even know if you like the situation in the story. And if there is anything you want to have, like more fluffy scenes of more action of more love of humour, you have to tell me, or I won't know.

So, could you review some more? Please? I would appreciate that!

And by the way: I don't own Dragonball….still….damn!^^

_Chichi's decision – chapter 10_

He had absolutely no clue were he was. Was this even a planet? Or just a sole dust – ball, known as "moon"? It was dark, it was cold and it was quiet. The ground was a black mass of sand and rocks were the only things he saw. "Shit." He whispered as he looked around. There was no sign of life whatsoever. He was alone. Vegeta gritted his teeth before he smacked his fist defeated into the ground, making it shake, and formed a big gab which wandered to the nearest rock and broke it apart. He was pissed. He was lost in space with no clue where he was at all!

'Damn it! How am I supposed to find Kakarott and this weakling girl?' He looked around for a while before he heard a crackling sound right above him. As he lifted his head in wonder a strange vehicle appeared before him and landed with a loud sound about two meters away from him on the ground. Going in a light fighting stance he neared himself to this strange looking thing, which had the form of an egg. Just what was this thing? And where was it coming from so suddenly? Vegeta frowned. He didn't feel any danger coming from it. It rather felt weak; he actually had to forbear a laugh. But as his face never showed any signs of emotions, a wholehearted laugh from him would be more like a simple "hmpf".

He relaxed a bit before he approached the metallic machine and circled it slowly, as suddenly a door opened and a woman crawled out of it, sighing and moaning as if she was going to die. She muttered something before she finally stood up and tapped her yellow uniform dust-free. She didn't notice him at all as she held one hand over her eyes and analyzed her surrounding.

"Where the heck am I now?" She said to herself, before she grabbed for something in her pocket. Vegeta thought to himself, that this woman was more than just stupid to not take a notice of him, and just watched her closely, somehow amused. Her blue hair was falling into her face and as she familiarly brought it back behind her ear she saw something – which apparently was Vegeta – and started to scream like crazy, stumbling back and falling on her butt. Vegeta crossed his arms angrily as this tormenting sound of her lungs reached his sensitive ears.

"Be quiet, woman!" He commanded before he took two steps into her direction. She was crawling on her butt away from him, her face terrified, but at the same time she warned him "Don't come near me!"

He smirked as he continued to walk to her. "Or what? You think you can make me, woman?"

Now she looked really scared. But her pride somehow prohibited her to show any weakness at all. Quickly she stood up and reached again for her pocket, pulling out a funny looking thing – which apparently was a gun – and aimed it at him, her finger at the trigger.

"I warn you, I'm going to shot!"

Now Vegeta was at the edge of laughing. She really thought she could harm him that way? His tail twitched from one side to the other amused and he slowly still neared himself her.

"You don't think this would work, now do you?" He smirked. He didn't care about her at all, but it was fun playing with her, her reaction was ridiculous. And he needed this machine of her, as it was clearly a thing which could bring him closer to his goal. Her hand trembled as she actually started to pull the trigger inch by inch. His tail twitched in excitement and he motivated her, saying "Go on, try."

Her eyes wandered to from his dark face to the thing which wandered behind him form one side to the other. Her jaw fell open and she breathed out "You're a sayajin." Now her hand started to shake more than ever and somehow disillusioned she lost all her strength and it fell to the ground. With her head dropped, Vegeta was unable to see her facial expression, but he suggested she was scared as hell. He grinned. "You scared now, woman?"

Her body shook, and Vegeta frowned thinking she was crying out of fright but she actually started to laugh. He growled. "What's so funny?" He asked as he at high speed came towards her and held her up by her neck only. She choked before she playfully looked down to him, her blue eyes piercing. Vegeta's eyes widened unnoticed by her as he saw her expression. Was she nuts? As she didn't answer him he became angry.

"I asked what's so funny!" he yelled at her. She smiled and choked only three words out.

"Found you, Vegeta."

***

_Maybe I made a mistake. But here I was, standing in front of him, alone, scared but with my head held high. I didn't know what he wanted from me. His pinkish disgusting hands touched my skin and I had the urge to vomit, as his tongue slid down my cheek. At some point I regretted coming to him, leaving Kakarott and the rest. But it was for the sake of their lives. It was either them or me. And I chose me. _

"_My little birdie." He whispered into my ear and groped my breast. "You are finally mine. Now hear my wish, and make me immortal and undefeatable." His hand wandered down to my stomach and stayed there. I was sick, my head was spinning and the only thing I could do was looking him into the eyes hateful. _

"_I have no idea what you are talking about." I spitted into his face and earned a single smile form him. It was a cold smile. And I absolutely had no clue what he was talking about. But I knew for sure that he was the one responsible for all the suffer I, Kakarott and the others had to endure. I hated this creature. He smirked evilly and my blood froze. _

"_You don't know? Tsts…" He shook his head playfully, his hand pressing harder against my stomach. My world started to get dizzy; I was scared as hell and felt sweat rolling down between my breasts. _

"_Then should I show you?" And with those words he forcefully pushed his hand trough my guts, making me scream and yell in agony. I felt pain. So much pain it was like pure electricity rushing trough my body, making me numb and the only feeling left was hurt. Warm blood poured down my legs and I slumbered down until I lied in my own redness. I thought I was going to die now, and I remembered the last words Kakarott said to me. I remembered our fight and wished I hadn't left him, whished I had told him what I wanted to tell him, I wanted to see him again. I looked to the monster before me and noticed a yellow light in his hand which he amazed turned around, but as my vision blurred I closed my eyes. I felt one tear roll down my cheek as the world became black and I was falling into an endless sleep._

_***_

Kakarott screamed in desperation as he tried to control the monster inside of himself. He lost the fight. He actually lost the fight – and Chichi. Why didn't he protect her? Why couldn't he? And why did he let her leave on her own account? Why didn't she listen to him?

"Calm down, Kakarott!" Krillin screamed to him, before he punched him right into his face. "Calm down already!" He repeated and waited until Kakarott's breathing was even again. Both of them were staying in a desert what was once green grass. They were alone, the rest was gone. They didn't know if all of them were dead, but they weren't on this planet anymore. That they knew.

"Why…" Kakarott asked out aloud in a mere whisper. "Why wasn't I able to stop her?"

Krillin sighed as he laid his hand on his friends shoulder. "I don't know. Seriously, I don't know." The fight was hard; Chigo was more than just an opponent. He was a killing machine. He knocked down everything mercilessly. He was strong. He was quick. And he was brutal. Yamcha and Chaozu didn't have a chance from the beginning.

Remembering everything Krillin sat down to the ground and sighed again, thinking about what to do next. "I hope Bulma was able to find him." He said before he thought about her and her promise to find this Vegeta-guy. Kakarott screamed his name in the fight as Bulma said she was going to find help. That was just before Chichi stood up and stated she was going with Chigo to prevent Kakarott to loose himself completely.

Krillin whispered in wonder. "That's not what the prophecy told us. Something has gone terribly wrong."

Kakarott sat down next to him. Both of their clothes were shredded and you could see were once wounds were placed. He took his head into his hands and closed his eyes. Something has gone terribly wrong. That's right. Maybe it was already wrong to bring Chichi with him into this fight. Maybe it was already wrong to fall in love with her like that, but he didn't regret it at all. He only regretted letting her go. He analyzed the fight in his head as he remembered the events…

***

As they left the palace after Bulma explained everything to them, they were already welcomed with smoke, screams and an ominous aura which encircled the whole area. Only two different fighters gathered themselves looking more dead than alive around one person, who stayed in the air, which crackled dangerously around him. He was strong, and Kakarott just knew to well who this was.

'Chigo.' He thought darkly and squeezed Chichi's hand for the last time before both of them joined the group. All three of them turned around as they felt someone strong coming, and looked at Kakarott who just with narrowed eyes looked to Chigo who only had eyes for Chichi.

"Found you." He said before he smirked and immediately started to attack both of them. Chichi was surprised and scared by the strong Ki Chigo was sending off. Startled by his statement she froze in place and was pushed aside by Kakarott who blocked Chigo's attack saying he was his only opponent here. Chigo smiled a cold smile before he answered: "Nice to see you too, Kakarott." He said to him. "I always waited for the day to finally kill you. And now the time has come. I think it is my lucky day."

Kakrott only smiled back as coldly as he answered: "You shouldn't talk as much but do something instead, don't you think?"

"With pleasure." Chigo answered and both of them vanished right before the eyes of the others.

"Where are they?" Krillin asked in wonder. Piccolo had his stone like face as he moved with his eyes pretty quickly from one side to the other. "Right before you." He only answered to the confused baldy as he continued watching Kakarott and Chigo fight. Chichi stood there as frozen as a statue, but her eyes too were fixed right on Kakarott who at the moment was only warming up. Or so it seemed because he was going easy with Chigo. And she was angry. 'Why is he the only fighting? Why didn't I respond quicker? Why was I scared by this person?'

She gritted her teeth in anger before she lifted her body from the ground to join them too. But suddenly she felt a strong grip around her ankle. It was the green man she didn't know, signing her she should just back out of it.

"Why?" She asked Krillin as he too had one hand on her shoulder as she landed again.

"Because it looks like this is personal."

Chichi's mouth fell open. "What? How can they fight personally? This is about everyone! No, wait! This is one reason more for me to interrupt them! Look at this! They don't care about their surroundings!" Chichi pointed to the now destroyed district on the flying city. To be exact, it was only a half flying city after seconds. Kakarott was only aiming at Chigo, and the rest was gone for him. He was like out of control.

'Damn, Kakarott! That is so not like you!' She thought as she again looked to the smiling Kakarott who enjoyed everything totally. Or was that exactly how he has been before she had met him?

Kakarott was indeed enjoying himself. He smirked like a boy who got his favourite toy, finally after begging and pleading. And then, everything went on much faster as his brain could analyze. He heard Chigo talking to him, evilly as he told him he killed everyone he once knew making him scream in rage. And he exploded as he lunged himself at this sick bastard, ignoring Chichi's scream to stop. He didn't see anything anymore. He only saw a white light and didn't even register that he was the cause of this. It was loud; there were screams, nothing but whiteness and the hurt inside of him. And as the vision before him cleared up there he was alone in the sky. The only thing he saw were three young fighters, who heavily breathed and looked like they escaped death. One of them was Chichi who glared at him. His heart twitched as he noticed her state. What happened?

"Puh! That was very….dangerous." Krillin stated as he looked to the still floating city. The three of them protected it, but on the planet right beneath them was a desert big deserted hole. Kakarott looked around, searching for Chigo. He didn't see him and didn't feel him.

"What happened?" Kakarott asked quietly as he slowly relaxed watching the scene before him.

"You!" Chichi yelled. "You happened, Kakarott!"

He looked dumbfounded at her. "What?"

"How could you?" Chichi asked reproachful. "You were near destroying yourself, less you cared about the others! Just how could you!"

"But I…"

"You are not here to have fun! We are here to protect! You don't care what happens, the main thing is you have your daily exercise, or what?"

"No wait, Chi!" Kakarott started but was interrupted by the sound of claps coming from behind. As they turned, Chigo was standing there smirking and still clapping his hands.

"That was quite a speech." He said mockingly. "You should listen to her. The only thing you do is fight for fun, you shouldn't do that."

"Why you little…" Kakarott murmured.

"Why am I still alive?" He smiled darkly. "Because you simply cannot kill me, Kakarott."

"Krillin." Piccolo said calmly. "I suggest you go to Bulma and tell her she should go and find 'Vegeta'."

"Huh?"

"Remember? It was the name Kakrott screamed. I have the feeling this guy is still alive, because Kakarott looked as if he couldn't believe he could die this easily."

"What if he is still alive?"

"Then we have a chance of winning."

"And what if he isn't?"

"Then we're going to die." Piccolo smirked. Either way sounded like death, but the first option wasn't as cruel as the second.

"I don't like your idea." Krillin sulked. Both sounded like fighting until they are dead. "But I will tell her. She surely has an idea how to find him."

Chichi gulped before she neared himself Chigo, only to be stopped by a solid grip of Kakarott who asked her what she was doing. But she only yanked her hand away, saying: "I'm doing what you cannot do. Protect, that is." She turned around to face the man before her and raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Hey you!" She said to him. "You want me, isn't that right?" Chigo didn't respond.

"I count that as a yes. So let's make a deal!" She started, her voice shaking already.

"Chi!" Kakarott warned her, before he gripped both of her hands and turned her, so that she would face him. Her look was fearless, strong.

"Don't do it. " Was all he could say as he pleaded with his eyes for her to change her mind. This look pained her the most, but she had no other idea. This guy was just too strong, even for Kakarott as he was now. Still looking in Kakarott's eyes she yelled to Chigo. "Stop attacking, and you can have me."

"No!" Kakarott screamed and his angry face almost scared Chichi more than the thought that she practically sacrificed herself for others. "Don't do it, Chi! You don't know what you are thinking, we can fight him! I will not let you be taken away from me!"

Tears lingered in her eyes as she saw the love he had for her in his eyes, and she embraced him with all her might, letting her tears roll down her cheeks just before they vanished into the chest of Kakarott. She looked up to his face and smiled and with one movement she brushed her lips over his, kissing him ever so lightly before she pulled away, saying: "I'm sorry."

Kakarott's facial expression went from concerned to horrific as he registered her words and only felt his strength leave him as Chichi squeezed his tail, winded herself out of his embrace and flew over to Chigo who looked bored until she raised her voice again. "Deal?"

He cheekily smiled before he held his hand out, in front of her forehead, murmured some words and caught the unconscious girl.

"Deal." He answered as he lifted himself up in the sky but stopped again. Piccolo gritted his teeth as he watched the scene and asked himself just what was going on now! Chigo wickedly smiled before he turned around and held his hand out again, forming a huge energy ball which became bigger by any second.

"Shit." Piccolo stated shocked as the ball started to make its way directly to Kakarott and the city behind him. Before Kakarott knew what was happening he saw a blood coughing Piccolo before him, who smiled a little before he closed his eyes and fell lifeless to the ground. Kakarott looked up to the sky where he saw his enemy with a unconscious Chichi in his arms, looking quite displeased before he finally turned and vanished from the planet.

"Chi…" Kakarott whispered as he felt Krillin behind him, asking "What the…what happened here? Where are Chichi and Piccolo?"

"Gone." Kakarott said before he made his hands into fists and said it again, louder. "They are gone! Just because of me!"

***

"Stop mumbling, woman, you annoy me." Vegeta coldly said to Bulma who stood before her travelling machine and pushed some buttons but without any result.

"Oh, stop nagging, mister all high-and-mighty. You should be grateful to me for finding you." She answered him as annoyed as he pretended to be before she turned around to him, her hands on her hips looking quite angry. He growled at her. She was a real pain, he thought. With his arms before his chest he pushed himself with his leg from the rock he was leaning against and neared himself the blue haired beauty until he stood nose to nose to her. Her blue eyes were piercing right into his, as he looked at her, trying to intimidate her. They said nothing until Bulma started to laugh.

"What." Vegeta asked angrily. Was she making fun of him?

"You…"she laughed "…have only…." laughed again "….only one…" heavy breathing and holding her stomach "…one eye when you stay so close! And, oh my gosh, it looks so hilarious!"

And as soon as she started to laugh, as soon she started to plead for air, as Vegeta grabbed her neck and held her high.

"Ok, ok! I get it already!" She choked out, as she tried to loosen his grip. "No more making fun of you!" And with that he let go of her, making her land on her bottom hard with earning a growl once more from the sayajin.

"Man, what an ass…" Bulma mumbled to herself before she turned again to her machine. Vegeta twitched his ear as he heard what she said, but calmed himself down. She would learn her place, he smirked.

"Hey, stupid monkey!" She yelled to him, making him glare at her. Was she really this dumb or was she resistant to warnings? "We're ready to take off." And without waiting for his reply she entered the machine. He grumbled before he too entered behind her. This woman was driving him crazy, and not in the good way.


	12. Chapter 11 Finding you

_Finding you - Chapter 11_

"Stop touching, woman!" Vegeta roared as Bulma once again brushed over his tail, making him feel weak for a while. And he hated nothing more than feeling weak.

"Stop screaming! It's tight in here; I don't do it because I want to!" Bulma yelled right back at him. Momentarily she had a really bad temper, because it was tight, her hair was tickling her nose, she was sweating and this handsome guy beside her was screaming into her sensitive ear!

"I don't care what you want to do or what you don't want to do! Stop touching me this instant or you won't touch anything anymore for the rest of your life!"

"Oh, shut the hell up already! My ear hurts you freak!" Bulma growled into his face which apparently was right before her. To be exact they were sitting nose to nose to each other. She felt herself blushing as Vegeta answered again and his breath caressed her lips softly. Goodness, her hormones were driving her crazy!

"Woman, you will stop speaking to me or I'm going to rip your tongue out!"

'Yes, rip it out, rip it out, rip it – What am I thinking?' Bulma shook her head fiercely. Vegeta just frowned. What was that woman doing? Was she crazy? He ignored her as he looked out of the round little window as he asked her where they were going.

"To Kakarott." She answered as she finally had her self-discipline back. Vegeta flinched at the name, but not enough to let Bulma notice it. So they were flying to him. He smirked. Well, where he was, there was the girl. And the girl meant power…

_I felt dead. It was the point in my life where I absolutely was sure how it felt to be dead. It felt empty. I felt empty. And I missed him…desperately._

_My stomach was still bleeding and I wondered why I was still alive anyway. I remembered how this pink asshole pushed his hand right through me. And what was the thing I saw? This yellow something. Did that come out...out of me? _

_As I moved my head I saw the same thing again before I fell unconscious after my encounter with this guy named Freiza: My blood was painting the floor and the room I was in was dark. The only difference now, I was alone. Trying to move my body and feeling the pain I robbed to the nearest door. I didn't know why he hadn't killed me. I was sure he wanted to, but obviously he didn't. And now I wanted to escape, although my body screamed and my mind told me I couldn't, I just had to. My will was strong enough and after some time I actually was able to stay. I couldn't see straight and the world around me started to turn as I took one step after another. I held the bleeding spot and put some pressure on it. _

"_I don't know why I'm living, but I won't lay still and wait till death comes." I was mumbling to myself as motivation. _

_Taking my tired self to the door I peeked around the corner and saw absolutely nothing. It was as if everybody was gone in an instant. Vanished into nothingness; leaving me here, an unimportant thing which was sooner or later going to die. I huffed because I felt my last strength leaving me faster than I had expected. I gritted my teeth and crawled forward, just away from here, always looking forward. I had an idea in my mind but I absolutely had no clue how I should fulfil it. I had no idea where I was but I knew my only choice was finding one of those capsules...But then again: If I found this thing what was I supposed to do? Typing anything into it with the last hope it would bring me to Kakarott? I shook my head in frustration. Why did I leave him at that moment? Because I couldn't watch him fighting with such a facial expression? He was just enjoying himself, it was...hurtful. But now I just wished he would come for me...I was so stupid! _

_I realized it as I needed a break. Leaning against the wall I breathed in an out. The pain in my stomach was bearable now and I wasn't loosing that much blood anymore. But I guessed it was because I nearly had anymore blood inside of me..._

_After some moments I started to move again. I had no time to stay here and wait for something, somebody who wasn't supposed to come anytime soon. As I still didn't cross any living forms I began to wonder. Why did everybody leave? Why was it so silent? Did they really think I was dead? I smiled. Well, if I had left somebody looking like me, I would have thought he was going to die too. Kakarott would scold me by now, to even think I would say goodbye to my own life. So, up to go, Chichi! When did you become a crybaby?, I said to myself and took one step after another. I was going to make it – somehow!_

"What the hell happened here?", Bulma asked in disbelief as she landed on her planet, which looked like one giant desert and only two people were standing there, or to be specific, one was staying while the other was kneeling on the ground looking quite desperate. Vegeta looked around and thought to himself, that this lowlife planet exactly looked like this woman: Cheap and nothing special.

Bulma ran towards those two and repeated: "What the hell happened here? Where are the others? How's the city? Is everybody alright?"

Krilling only looked at her with a sad expression while Kakarott didn't even seem like he heard her. Well, it was more as if he forgot there were people beside him at all. He was mumbling something but Bulma wasn't able to understand him so she just waited for an answer to her questions.

"They are gone.", Krillin finally said after Bulma caught her breath and waited impatiently.

"Gone? Where to?"

"The people who weren't injured could flee. The others are dead..." He paused as he watched her hurt expression. "And Chi...", Krillin continued looking at Kakarott as he flinched, "...made a deal to stop the fighting, we couldn't win..."

"So the girl is gone?", Vegeta asked who silently listened to everything, not caring about his best friend. Well, he really didn't care although he didn't understand his behaviour either nor wanted to understand it. Kakarott stopped breathing for a while after he heard this familiar voice. Krillin nodded as Bulma tried to stop the tears.

"Hmm...So I can't use her then...shit." He mumbled more to himself but Kakarott heard him, of course. In seconds he stood up and punched Vegeta's face. Vegeta saw his move coming and stopped him, looking him into the eyes emotionless.

"What do you want to do with her?", Kakarott screamed in rage.

"Use her, so that I can defeat him." Vegeta answered coldly. "You want to be freed as much as I, so stop pretending to be so weak. You look disgusting."

"You...you with your fucking...", Kakarott lost his words. He was too angry to be able to talk. He just wanted to destroy something. He turned around in frustration or he would destroy something big, like the planet they were standing on.

"Freiza has her now I guess." Vegeta smiled. "Should be fun to defeat him now, after he thinks he has the power."

"What power?", Bulma wanted to know now but Vegeta ignored her perfectly and walked away. "Hey, where do you think you are going?" Bulma yelled after him as she saw he went towards her travelling machine. "Don't you dare use my invention!", she warned him as she run after him. But Vegeta still didn't see her. He stood still again and said: "Kakarott. If you want to save her, than you should do what I am going to do. Go to Namek and kill him. But if I am there before you, then I AM going to use her as my own. So don't say I didn't warn you." And with that he stepped inside of Bulmas travelling machine and took off.

"I don't believe this arrogant, stupid bastard!", Bulma shouted in anger as she watched him fly away, then turned around and run to Kakarott, slapped him across the face and ignored the death glare he sent her.

"Don't be a crybaby and do something! You are the chosen one, so fulfil your destiny and save her!"

"But..."

"Don't but me! Do it and stop your whining! If you really love her, then you shouldn't think but just go to her. Or do you really want to give up?"

Kakarott looked at her crying but determined face with empty eyes then breathed in and looked into the sky.

"So what?" Bulma unfriendly asked him, wanting to know his final decision.

His eyes got darker as he looked at them both. "Let's go."

_I don't know how long it took me to finally find the room with those capsules. On my way there I was walking into many rooms but the most disgusting one beside the room with weird looking machines was the room in which little babies were swimming in a green substance._

_I had the urge to vomit as I recognized different races, like purple little monsters with six fingers, or human like ones who had a tail like a snake and then there was one who looked like Kakarott and one who looked like...me. It wasn't female, but it was one of my kinds. It was small, with black hairs, cute puffy cheeks, tiny feet and a calm expression. I couldn't stop my tears as I touched the glass in which it was floating. This sad little creature was...it was a part of a collection. This sick bastard was collecting babies of those races he completely destroyed! _

_I mean, it didn't take me long to understand that he was the one who was responsible for all the misery in space. Just looking at him was horrible. But to know that someone like him touched me was a thought I didn't want to think till the end. _

_I left the baby-room as quickly as I could. I couldn't stand watching them anymore. My eyes hurt after crying so much and my nose was running as I basically ran to the next room, desperately searching for the transportation I hoped to find soon. _

_And then I finally stood before them. There they were, standing next to each other in a fine line, waiting for me use them. I couldn't hold my tears back again, and my red and hurting eyes weren't important anymore._

_I just had one image in my head as I slowly reached for the first capsule standing next to me: Running into his arms, hearing his voice, feeling his warmth. Gosh, I swore to myself, that I didn't want to miss any of it anymore, even in death I would find him again. _

_Just before I could crawl on the red seat a rumpling sound took my attention back to the outside world and an aftershock run through my body. This feeling, I had the first time before the ship I was being held captive on was going to...sink? I have no idea what you call a space ship if it was going to explode...in space. But I know that this feeling is something I didn't want to experience again..._

_Stumbling over my feet I rushed to the nearest little round window and looked through it. I didn't hope to especially find something, but what I saw was just unbelievable. _

_It was pitch black outside, the sky was pregnant with yellow lightning and the rumbling sound came from the thunder which was the only company of the flashing and the thing I saw with my own eyes, which were widened in shock._

_There, it was. Something big. Very big. A long tail, long nails, long teeth, red eyes, horns on top of its head. Dark green skin. A dragon. _

"How should we go there? This Vegeta guy was taking the only one you had, didn't he?" Krillin asked and Bulma looked at him and smiled.

"You have no idea who you are talking to. Tata!" She playfully said and showed them two more machines, standing there innocently.

Krillin's face light up: "Bulma, sometimes I really would like to just kiss you!"

"Don't you dare, midget!", she warned him before she turned to Kakarott who breathed slowly in and out, analyzing the thing before him and thinking about what he was going to do. She was waiting for him, he knew. His heart felt her being still alive. There was an indescribable bond between them and he could feel her weak heartbeat next to his own. It gave him hope and the strength to enter the machine and face the task he was going to take.

Krillin and Bulma looked at each other as Kakarott was already leaving into thin air and then at the other machine standing before them. "Don't tell me I have to share my space with you..." Bulma practically cried.

Krillin puffed his cheeks. "Don't believe I like the idea either..."


	13. Chapter 12 Protecting you

**Oh my goodness, look at that! A new chapter!**

**Yay! I know I didn't update sooner, but still, thanks to all of them who "Just found my story recently" and "like the way I write" and who reviewed still!**

**It made me very happy to read your comments. And just because I didn't want to let you guys down I had the motivation to finally finish this chapter!**

**A short notice: This chapter is going to be a bit confusing, because I'm jumping very, very often between different scenes. That is just, because – don't be too sad (T_T) – this story is coming to an end. I plan to write one more chapter and an epilogue after that...**

**But, stay with me until then!**

**Cya!**

**PS: I don't own DBZ...unfortunatelly...=/**

_Protecting you – Chapter 12_

Kakarott was amazed at how fast he was landing on his destination. It had only been five hours since he left Bulma and Krillin.

Eight hours since he saw Chichi the last time.

He stepped out and analyzed his surroundings. Blue sky, white clouds, green trees, purple water dribbling through the rocks into many lakes around him. Breathing in he focused his eyes into the direction where he felt her. His heart started to thump violently in his chest as he lifted himself into the air, his tail twitching in excitement. He could feel her near him; he could feel her presence...And another. But as soon as he could recognize it, he stopped midair, and looked to the right with wide eyes. What the hell...

oOo

Vegeta huffed as he approached Freiza's room only to find it empty like the rest of the main-station. Nobody was here. It was deadly silent and only the air was sizzling coherently through the room. He slowly turned his head to the blood colouring the dark floor and sniffed it in with his eyes closed. It smelled humanly. His eyes grew black as he smirked darkly into the direction Chichi was walking only hours ago and speed after her, victory emanating from every pore of his body.

oOo

_I couldn't tell what I was feeling at the moment this creature was directly looking at me. As if it wanted to say: "I'm searching for you!" My whole body reacted to it somehow. My heart was beating violently – more than all the other times before – even more than it does when I was around Kakarott! And I felt the urge to rush over to it and...do whatever it wanted me to do. _

_Stepping slowly back I tried to loosen this fierceness I sensed coming from the dragon. I didn't want to go to it, my instincts told me I should, but my consciousness told me not to. _

_I was very confused and it didn't help my current situation at all! To be exact: It brought the master plan I created in my head still, directly into a labyrinth. _

_When I finally had the power to look away I crashed rather uncomfortably against another wall and felt a hard hand grabbing my broken arm. I yelped but silenced as warm breath caressed my face coldly...predatorily..._

"_I caught you..."a dark yet familiar voice was whispering into my ears and I felt shivers all over my body when I met those dark eyes I knew just too well, as they were the first thing I saw before I got kidnapped and the only thing I saw when someone came to beat me up._

'_Now...' I thought to myself '...now I was going to die...'_

oOo

Kakarott practically rushed faster than the wind through the station to the spot he felt her. Although the animal inside of him screamed to fight with this enormous dragon out there who just felt not right there...It was not said that it was evil, but the beast in him knew that it would be better to kill it. But still, his heart wasn't able to just forget Chichi and jump right into the next fight! She was near him, he knew it.

Besides, anxiousness shot threw his body system as he clearly felt Vegeta with her. And he knew just too well what they promised to each other. If Vegeta would find her before him, he was going to use her...

The vision of Chichi being treated like a thing made Kakarott angry. Very angry. Running faster and faster he just had one wish: To be there in time.

oOo

He had her now. She was his and he would use her, at any cost. Feeling Kakarott approaching, Vegeta sneered and looked through the door only to see seconds after black eyes, which were filled with madness, and directed to him only, before they switched to love holding ones and looked to the other person who was watching him with an unbelieving gaze in her eyes. Forming his name breathlessly Chichi was unable to move due to her clear showed shock – not that that was a matter of fact since Vegeta still held her near him.

"Let her go." Was the demanding quest from Kakarott who clenched his hands into fists as if not to punch the life out of Vegeta this instant.

"NOW!" He yelled addingly. His temper was very bad at the moment.

Vegeta huffed. "Why should I? You clearly lost our bet. I gave you a chance to save her, but you just don't have it in you, do you?"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME AND LET HER GO!" Kakarott screamed, the fur on his tail standing straight up now. Electricity crackled around him and Chichi would have joked if she had said she was afraid...she was horrified. She knew he could be angry, and she knew – since he was a sayajin and such – it wouldn't be nice at all but she never imagined it to be like this.

Her heart was hurting from seeing him like this. Her eyes watered up and her legs were about to lose their strength for good.

"Why don't you make me, huh? Kakarott! Come on, get me to do it!"

"Stop it, Vegeta! I'm seriously mad right now but I don't want to let Chichi see...the fake me."

"Oh, you mean the real you, don't you? You wimp! Just show her what you are so that she knows what our kind is made for." He paused darkly. "To kill."

"No..." was the low answer.

Vegeta growled. He didn't really like the way things looked right now. They were the only sayajins left – best friends on top of that – but he only wanted to do one think right now: Kill Kakarott who was love blinded and didn't see the important things. Vegeta wanted to take revenge for the pain, the embarrassment he had to suffer; he was a plaything, a machine, a humanly android who was not allowed to talk back. And what was the price for that? He lost his planet, his folk – and now even his best friend was slamming him to the ground.

He was mad as hell itself...

His eyes gazed to the girl he held in his grip and he hated her. He just hated her. She was the thing which granted Freiza what he wanted. She was the ultimate weapon. She was responsible for everything. That's what he saw in her, although he had no idea why it should be her.

A weak earthling. No special powers. A girl on top of that.

Her frightened black eyes looked at him and he smirked because he felt her nervousness. Was she nervous because she knew he would kill her? Was she nervous because she knew she would never be able to stay by Kakarott? Was she nervous because she feared to die?

"...save him..." She suddenly whispered with a broken voice. Vegeta growled at her to shut up. What the hell was she talking about? Save? He would never save anybody, except himself.

"Please, just save him!" Her voice got louder. "Save Kakarott, he's losing himself! You are his friend aren't you?" She practically yelled by now. "So save him already!"

"Why should I – " he never finished his sentence as a powerful punch threw him directly into the next wall. Before he could recognize the situation and understand what just happened a madness radiating Kakarott lunged himself at him. He was damn fast and Vegeta barely was able to avoid his attacks.

Chichi was lying on the ground, her eyes widened in horror.

"DO SOMETHING!" She shrieked. And by now Vegeta understood what she meant. Kakarott's eyes were gone. He was so mad, he looked like a complete monster; just whiteness. There was just whiteness in his eyes. The air around him burnt, every punch of him was as strong as never before.

Vegeta had no chance, he knew. He was too surprised and he didn't quite get what happened. His instincts told him that HE was the one who would die if not somebody would stop this guy! But still, he was fighting him, his pride forbid him to give up...

"Kakarott! Stop it Kakarott! YOU BOTH!" Chichi yelled who was able to stand again. She watched the fight and it hurt her. It hurt her to see it, so she cried. The tears where flowing and she just let them flew. She didn't know why it was so painful to see them. But somehow she felt the sadness inside of Kakarott and it killed her. It killed her to feel it.

But unfortunately she was gone for them. They didn't see her nor hear her anymore. She was not there.

Kakarott was landing against a wall and stopped moving for a second before he attacked Vegeta again who was breathing very hard. And he didn't like breathing hard, because he never breathed hard. They fought only for minutes but it was enough to tire him! He dodged Kakarott and smirked. "I'm not...gonna...lose!"

oOo

"Bulma, could you stop touching? Your h-hands are where they shouldn't be..." Krillin pleaded for the tenth time but Bulma only glared at him.

"Oh, shut up, shorty! We're almost there! And don't think I do that on purpose! Not when it's you!" She answered him and thought at the same time, why she didn't to that when she was with this Vegeta guy in here...'Ah, stop thinking, Bulma! No good, no good! That guy is no...'

"Ahh!" She yelled and her face lit up. "We are here!" Pressing her small nose against the glass she looked at the planet below them.

"Weird..." Krillin stated.

"What is?"

"Do you see that?" He pointed to the dark spot on the surface. "I feel a great strange energy from that spot there, and it doesn't feel very good either. It feels...evilly influenced."

"What?" She hooked her eyebrow. Krillin sighed. "It's not a good sign."

"Hmm." Her face got very serious. She hoped they would be still in time. It looked bad to her, that it did. She had no idea of energy levels and such but she could read facial expressions. And Krillin's didn't calm her at all.

oOo

"Grant me my wish!" Freiza yelled to the dragon which emerged before him. But the dragon did nothing. He did absolutely nothing! Freiza was very angry by now.

He got the ball with eight stars in it.

He summoned the dragon and now he wanted his demand to be taken!

"Do it, or I will kill you!" He shrieked.

"I cannot grant you your wish." The dragon suddenly spoke up with a very deep voice. The whole ground was shaking.

"Why?" Freiza screamed in impatience.

"Because the other half is missing."

"Which other half? There never was anything said about another half! Are you mocking me?"

"I do not intend to do so."

"Then where is the other half?"

"That you have to find out yourself."

Freiza growled. He really hated the direction everything was going to. He killed almost every planet. He got the dragonball that weak earthling girl held inside of her...The girl!

"Chigo!"

"Yes, master?" The violet eyed man automatically said.

"Bring me the girl...and I hope for your life that I didn't kill her yet..."

"Immediately."

oOo

_I didn't understand anything anymore. Kakarott was right before me and yet he was so very far away. My wounds where killing me and I wondered why I was still able to stand. I mean, I had a hole in my stomach! My arm was broken, my rips were broken, my soul was tired and the only person I ever loved didn't seem to see me!_

"_KAKAROTT!" I screamed for the thousandth time by now and my voice didn't reach him again. He was like...not himself at all. Where was the gentleness he had? Where were the emotions he held in his eyes. God, where were even his eyes, his mind...his heart?_

_All I could do was watch. Watch how he destroyed himself. For what? For me? Was he mad at Vegeta because of me?_

_Then why didn't he see me standing here? Why didn't he hear my voice?_

_All I ever wanted was to protect him, that's why I went with Chigo. Were my efforts just not enough? I didn't want to see him losing himself in battle. Yet I looked at him at the moment and all he could do is fight. _

_Oh, and I saw that he didn't want to, but his rage was telling him to do so. How should I stop him?_

_And agonizing cry brought back my attention to them and I felt my muscles work again. Vegeta was snarling and pushing Kakarott back against a corner, an monster energy ball between his palms, ready to fire it up._

_I didn't know why I started to run at that moment, but I just had to...so I ran. _

_I ran._

oOo

The only thing Kakarott saw was Vegeta and the attack he was forming. He didn't think about the situation at all. He just felt anger boiling inside of him. He was so angry to the point where he forgot the reason. He just knew one emotion from this moment on: Madness.

And then Vegeta shot the ball at him and Kakarott's vision was suddenly blurred by black hair and a bone freaking scream followed soon after. A frail body was slamming against his chest and he looked into the closed eyes of Chichi.

It took him some seconds to understand the situation. He didn't get what happened at all. Didn't Vegeta aimed at him? Why was Chichi there? And why was she not moving at all?

As fast as his anger exploded inside of him moments before, as fast panic was rising inside of him. Whispering her name very low he touched her cheek and caressed it slowly, repeating her name over and over again in order for her to give him a sign. She couldn't be dead just after he had found her, could she?

"Ah, damn! That brat got in the way!" Vegeta huffed after he realised that Kakarott's energy level was back to normal. His fists itched to just punch him for attacking him so violently but the situation wasn't quite proper to do so. Even for him. 'Not that I care anyway...'

Kakarott ignored him perfectly. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Oh, well, well, well!" A dark yet oh so familiar voice suddenly spat into the room. "If that isn't the mighty prince and his last companion I see there."

"You..." Vegeta growled as the fur on his tail stood up dangerously and his eyes darkened a shade. Chigo grinned evilly as he noticed the rising anger.

"Unfortunately I don't have time to play with you, as I only want the girl." His eyes focused on Chichi lying in Kakarott's arms who rocked her back in forth. He was in a trance. Vegeta and Chigo didn't exist right now, he only saw her.

"Damn it Kakarott! Cut the emotional crap!" Vegeta roared before he started to attack Chigo who only looked very displeased. With his first dodge he practically destroyed the half broken room and Vegeta landed in the sea outside of the building. Chigo, turning to the couple again thought the troublemaker was gone already but turned his face into a grimace as he felt a very, very angry energy emerging from behind. Vegeta was far away from being finished it seemed.

"What takes you so long?" Freiza screamed telepathically inside Chigo's head.

"A little distraction, mylord." He answered and the fight between him and Vegeta got into their final round...

oOo

"What now, Bulma? Should we wait for – What are you doing?" Krillin toppled over as he saw Bulma checking her weapon equipment. She didn't think of fighting, did she?

"We are going to check the dark spot we saw earlier. I'm interested in that, and I want to help as good as I can, understand that?"

"But...but...are you nuts? You have no idea what is going to happen there!"

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart, Krillin! You sound worse than my mother...So! Let's go!"

"Hai...But, how are we supposed to know the way?"

Bulma grinned wickedly before she put on weird looking glasses and pushed a button. It took her some seconds before she pointed into a direction. "There is a great power level. It is greater than anything else. West to that point are four energy levels, two are increasing dramatically, one is staying at a high level and the last one is...hmm...weird."

"What is?"

"It is somehow increasing although this thing here..."She tips on the glasses. "...is telling me it values no life anymore. Strange."

"Could be Kakarott and the others?"

"Maybe...well! Let's head to the dark spot!"

"WHAT? But shouldn't we go to Chichi and look for her?"

"Stop whining! If Kakarott is with her we don't have to fear anything, so, let's go!"

oOo

Her body was cold beneath his touch. But she couldn't be dead, could she? He could feel her Ki, so she was not dead, right?

"Chi?" A caress over her cheek. "Chi? Answer me please..." A caress over her forehead. "You can't do that, you know?" A caress over her nose. "Chi...Chi...could you open your eyes for me?" A brush over her eyes and over her lips...cold lips.

"Why did you protect me back there? Why did you...gosh, why did I?" Kakarott looked at her face. He finally had her back, he finally held her in his arms and she didn't move an inch. What did they do to deserve this? Was it so wrong for a sayajin to love? Was it so wrong for him to especially love her? His tail embraced her torso and squeezed it.

"Yeah, I know..." He answered as if his own body was telling him something. "I wish she would move too..."

"Give her to me." Chigo suddenly said beside him but earned nothing but a dark look of Kakarott. Licking his lips Chigo showed that he does not want a "no" for an answer. Vegeta was somewhere lying on ground, knocked out, half dead.

"Don't touch her!" Kakarott snarled at him and with one swift movement laid Chichi softly to the ground and attacked Chigo with all he had. He surely didn't want to give up now, Chichi was still alive, she just had to...

So he was not. Giving. Up. On. Her.


End file.
